Typical Ninja's 2: A Long Crappy Immortal Life
by Bekki-Chan
Summary: Yumi was left in charge of the Akatsuki and she brought them to the Konoha to work for the Hokage, sequel to Typical Ninja's!R&R! summary suck, oh well X3
1. New Beginning, Hyper Yumi

**Welcome!**

**If you haven't already read the first please do! Or you won't understand this one, soz.**

**OMG IT'S 5:50AM, my brain wasn't ment to function this early in the morning, I nearly fell backwards down the stairs! Yet I'm still kinda hyper, anyway! This is the sequel to TYPICAL NINJA'S!!!!!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Yumi lay in bed, she twirled a midnight black lock in her slender fingers, she had been in Konoha a week, she was already meeting her friends again, they thought that Orochimaru killed Gaara, they didn't know Orochimaru was dead though, only the Hokage was allowed to be told, other than Kakashi, Jiraiya and Gai.

They had allowed the Akatsuki to live, they still had a bit of trouble with the gate, it included shouted, excuses, requests and capture, it was a good thing they took us straight to the Hokage, if they didn't then Kakashi would properly think she was still in the Village of the Sound.

They had supplied a house for the Akatsuki squad and accepted that they could use them usefully, Yumi was allowed to be leader of the squad, after much begging.

Yumi grunted in annoyance, _one house_, Which means she had to share a house with Tobi, an annoying boy with the mental maturity of a five year old, Deidara, with weird creepy palm mouths, Zetsu, evil plant cannibal thing with a spilt personality, Hidan, a grouchy guy with a weird religion, Kakuzu, money obsessed, it was going to be a long day tomorrow, she had sent Itachi sort things out with Sasuke, later that evening, she had received a letter that Itachi had killed Sasuke and was heading back to Konoha.

Yumi rolled over in bed, she hadn't slept for days, properly because of the mangled bodies of her father and her boyfriend lying on the floor and her with the blood on her hands, nahhhh.

Yumi looked at the window, it was afternoon, she had tried to go to sleep so hard, she hadn't noticed it was already day. She dressed up in her Akatsuki dress and went downstairs, that was when she realized that she was the first one awake.

"Lazy son of a-" She growled.

She marched upstairs and burst into Hidan's room.

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY SON OF A BITCH" Yumi screamed and kicked him out the bed.

He didn't move, _crap._

A snoring penetrated the silence, Yumi sighed as she walked over to him, she picked him up and smashed his head against the wall, that woke him up.

"AHH! YOU BITCH! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR??!?!" Hidan shouted at her, she had broke his nose, she easily healed it with her mystical palm technique, "I want you to wake up the others"

"Why? their perfectly happy sleeping, we have no missions today, why do we always have to get up early?" Hidan growled.

"Because I can, plus, they need to eat breakfast, I'm making pancakes" Yumi smiled as sweetly as she could.

"Hnmnm" He mumbled as he exited through the door.

"What was that?" Yumi growled, suddenly going into serious vicious mode.

"Nothing!" Hidan quickened his pace.

Yumi hummed happily as she went downstairs and started to make the pancakes, she'd already made five by the time the others came downstairs. The swayed as if they didn't have any balance, their eyes half open and encrusted with sleep.

" G'mornin'," Deidara muttered.

"Good morning!!!!" They winces as Yumi's loud voice filled the kitchen.

"Why are you so happy?" Kakuzu asked grumpily.

"One you kill you father whom killed your boyfriend, you think any day without dying is happy!" Yumi smiled a little too sweetly, they took the hint and started to eat their breakfast.

"Why do you always sleep in anyway? Yumi asked.

"Poker" Tobi replied, Yumi could have sworn he was smirking behind that mask.

"You play poker?" They all nodded.

"Then I'll have to challenge you sometime, I beat my dad every time" Yumi grinned.

"We could make it strip poker…" Deidara grinned.

"Over my dead body" Yumi's smile became a frown.

"What? Afraid of losing?" Deidara asked maliciously.

"Your on!" Yumi stormed out the kitchen.

"Nice touch, should we tell her that Orochimaru was always a crappy poker player?" Hidan asked, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Nahh, she's figure it out tonight" Deidara grinning and started to eat his pancakes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OMG EVIL PLAN!!!!!**

**Hehe, I had too much sugar this morning and it's only 20 to 8, lol**

**Anyways, I'm happy I'm writing a sequel, I didn't want to just leave it at the first story, I felt bad, as if I was leaving Yumi behind, and everyone else in the story, oh and sorry for killing Sasuke off right at the start, lol, I planned to make it much more spread out but meh it's early in the morning I can't be bothered, anyways I've gotta go to school now Seeya's!**


	2. Kin, The Master of Poker

**Konnichiwa!**

**Second chapter! I'm gunna do the poker thing in this one so I researched on how to play poker! Still don't get it….**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Yumi looked at the clock, it was nearly time for the poker game, the others should have been here by now.

There was a knock on the door, and the sound of giggling, oh yeah, they were hear alright, Yumi wasn't stupid, she wasn't going to play strip poker with a group of boys, she opened the door.

"Hey Yumi! We missed you! We haven't seen you since you got back, sorry to hear about Gaara and Sasuke, you must be horrified, I can't believe Orochimaru is still on the run!" Ino jumped in from the freezing weather, Yumi raised an eyebrow, she was wearing clothes for clubbing, leather and fishnet along with high heels, all the others were wearing respectable clothing.

"Yeah well, they'll catch him soon, don't worry" Yumi sighed awkwardly, she had been trying ton forget about that, "Anyway, there's a few people playing other than us, and it's strip poker, that might be a problem for you Ino, since your wearing hardly anything anyway, there's some stuff in my room" Yumi pointed up the stairs and greeted everyone else, there was Hinata, Ino, Tamari, Tenten, and a girl called Kin, she was tall and was retaking the test this year, she had failed last time, she was a sound-nin as well.

_Fate is a cruel bitch_

The took them all up to the room it was being held and they all sat down, Ino came in a few minutes later, looking flustered and wearing a tank top with jeans.

"Ok, now we're all here, I trust we all know the rules of poker?" Deidara asked.

They all nodded, the girls looked at little uneasy at being in a room with the remaining Akatsuki, they would get over it, probably. Maybe. Might. If Yumi just made sure Deidara wasn't to quick on the girls.

Yumi had learned with being a week with Deidara, that he was always making sexual jokes, one was so vile that it can't be typed, or I'm just to lazy to think up of one, it leaves the question, are you feeling lucky?

No, your not.

Anyway she broke his arm for it, then Tsunade told her off, so she had to heal it.

All the others were pretty much bloodthirsty ex-villains that would do anything for a murder, but Yumi gave them her super evil, scary look if any of them so much as thought about it, let me tell you something, that face wasn't pretty.

"Alright then! Let's play! Tobi, you deal" Deidara grinned, hardly noticing Zetsu was looking at Hinata, was it just me or did he look hungry? Meh, Hinata looked frightened either way.

Tobi dealt out five cards to each of them, facedown, Yumi picked up hers, she kept her face straight face, she had such a crappy hand it was disgraceful, she switched three of her cards for others.

_that's better._

Yumi now had a ace of clubs, ace of diamonds, a queen of hearts, a six of diamonds and a three of diamonds, it was an ok hand, she wasn't sure it would win through.

Yumi looked round at everyone else, none of them showed signs of folding, Deidara was silently grinning to himself, Ino was looking very worried, Hinata, surprisingly, had a perfect poker face, Kin was also grinning.

This was going to be an interesting game.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They all looked dumbfounded.

Everyone, except Kin had stripped to their underwear, she won every time.

"Fan-fucking-tastic, how the world did you fucking do that bitch?" Deidara glared at her.

"I Cheated!" She gave a huge grin and a high girlish giggle.

They all stared at her, suddenly the room became a lot colder, "Y-you cheated?" Tobi whispered tearfully.

The Akatsuki members gave her a homicidal maniac look, while the girls sat there cracking their knuckles, Yumi could feel the tension growing.

"I-umm-err-I know we can-errrr-how about-ummm-ok I got nuthin'," Yumi shrugged, trying to thing of a way to distract them, the Akatsuki members might hold back, given that if they harm anyone without a good reason, then they would be a Tsunade punching bag, but she was sure the girls wouldn't hold back.

"Alcohol!" Yumi shouted suddenly, making them all jump.

"W-what?" Kakuzu asked.

"Lets get drunk!" Yumi grinned, that would distract them.

"What? In our underwear? I don't think that's such a good idea, y'know, incase we decide we don't need underwear either" Ino raised an eyebrow.

"Then get dressed by the time I'm back up! I'm going to get anything that's in the cupboard" Yumi grinned

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yey!!!!**

**Yumi's funny when she's drunk!**

**So is everyone else...umm yeah**

**anyways i'm not in the best of moods today, family trouble, i'm trying to cheer up by reading mange, watching anime, reading fanfiction and so on, but meh, it's slowly working, bubi.**


	3. Naruto gets High!

**Sorry it took so long!**

**I was depressed and i was on a writers block, but anyways!**

**Writerblock gone and i'm happy and bursting with idea's!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto...sniff**

Yumi ran down the stairs, getting the Akatsuki drunk probably wasn't the best idea in the world, but it was all she could think of right now. She skidded into the kitchen and slammed open the cupboard, there was a clatter as she pulled out all the bottles, of Sake, seven in total, that might be enough.

There was a angry bang on the front door, Yumi hummed happily as she ran to the door and kicked it open (Hands full of sake? How else is she going to open it?).

Yumi laughed nervously as the boys stared at the sake in her hands, there was Neji, Naruto, Lee, Kankuro, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, and to her inconvenience, Kakashi-sensei.

"Ummm, uhh, hi?" Yumi smiled innocently.

"I thought I told you not to drink?" Kakashi gave her a stern look, frowning behind his mask, Naruto ignored this and pushed Kakashi-sensei out of the way, making him fall on the ground in surprise.

"Ino blabbed about strip poker, how come we weren't invited?!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto….where did you get that skirt and why are you wearing it? You have jeans just a minute ago…" Neji frowned.

"I….errmm….I regret nothing!!! NOTHING I TELL YOU!" Naruto screamed and the top of his voice and pushed passed Yumi, then running up the stairs.

"Kiba…What was in those solider pills you gave him?" Kakashi asked, getting up from the ground.

"Well, funny story really, they weren't solider pills, they were just random pills I bought off a hobo, heheh….crap" Kiba scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Whatever, anyway, we were bored so we came over" Neji sighed.

"I charge" Yumi smirked with joy as she saw all the boy's faces go a bright red "Nahh, I'm kidding come in we finished the game of strip poker and now were gunna get drunk cos we're bored too, we're in the Akatsuki's room"

Yumi pointed them to the room and they stopped at the door, the heard a scream and then everyone laughing, Yumi burst through.

"I said no torturing for fun! It's…it's…why are you all laughing?" Yumi asked defeated when she realized nobody was hurt.

"Naruto fell out the window!" Ino was rolling on the floor.

Everyone behind her started to laugh, "Am I the only person who thinks this is bad?" Yumi asked.

"Yes"

"Right, I'll shut up then"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They shared out the bottle's of sake, but Yumi had miraculously found 50 sake bottles under Zetsu's bed, he stayed quiet, but they all shared them out anyway.

"Ino!" Yumi cried.

"What?!" Ino cried.

"I have some horrible news to tell you…" Yumi sighed.

"What is it?…" Ino asked.

"Sasuke's dead…HAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Yumi burst out laughing.

"Noooooooo!!!!" Ino freaked out "Wait up Naruto!!!!" Ino jumped out the window.

"Whoa….that wasn't meant to happen…oh well more sake for me" Yumi took Ino sake and happily chugged it down in one gulp.

(A/N yes, they we're already drunk, and yes, I'm making this up as I go along)

"Kiba? Where's Chouji?" Neji asked Kiba.

"Down in the kitchen, why?" Kiba giggled.

"Crap, he's gunna eat the place out!" Neji ran down the stairs, tripped, fell flat on his face, he groaned but didn't move.

Kankuro started to sing "What a sleepy Neji" in the theme tune to eastenders.

Yumi sighed as she looked around, The Akatsuki couldn't stop laughing, Neji was probably dead, Chouji was eating the house out and Shino was filming it all and putting it on to Youtube.

"Watcha doin' Yumi?" Lee yawned sleepily as he randomly fell on her.

"Nuthin', watcha doin' Lee?" Yumi fell over as well.

"Hugz!!!" Lee gave her a bone crushing hug.

"Hn, Lee…hggn….your not letting me…hggnn…breathe" Yumi gasped.

"Your pwetty….." Lee fell asleep, still attached to her.

"Crap…" it took Yumi some time before she could get Lee's arms off her, when she did she collapsed on the sofa, it was then she realized that she had turned a bright red, Gaara and Orochimaru's deaths had shaken her up a bit, she sighed, she had lost a lot of confidence with boys, she was also a lot shyer, even if she didn't seem it.

Yumi grabbed a bottle of sake and took a large swig of it.

"Alcohol! The best painkiller in the world" Yumi grinned as she banished the troublesome thoughts and took another swig.

"Yumi! Your too young to be drinking!" Kakashi gasped, sitting next to her.

"Bite me"

"That would hurt you" Kakashi frowned.

Yumi groaned and poked him, he poked her back.

"POKE FIGHT!!!!" Yumi screamed, poking him furiously, she won.

"AHHHH YOU CHEATED!!!" Kakashi got up and started to throw a bitch fit, screaming and banging his fists on the floor, he stormed out the room.

"Meh, sore loser" Yumi took another swing

**YeY!!!**

**again, sorry it took so long, blame depression and Guild Wars, yep i bought Guild Wars, and bought the new harry potter book, just another thing thats going to distract me from writing but meh.**

**I wrote like 7 pages in two days because i had so many idea's! Anyways the next chapter is going to be longer!**

**Hehehe, Kakashi throwing a hissy fit...genius**


	4. Perverted People

**Warning!!! **

**a lot of perverted things happen in this one!**

**Disclaimer: don't own Naruto...damn**

"Whoa, where am I?" Lee got up, looking around in a dazed way.

"LEE!!!!" Neji came in the room and screamed, he started to chase Lee around the house, Yumi chuckled happily, people we're funny

When they were drunk, she was nearly there.

"Hehehahahe…Yumi…Deidara wants to ask you something..hehehe" Hidan giggled and pointed over to Deidara.

"Are these yours?" Deidara snickered, holding up one of Yumi's bra's.

"AGGRRHH! Deidara's a pervert!" Yumi tried to get it off of him but failed miserably.

" Hehehe!" Deidara giggled as he ran round the room waving the bra in the air, being chased by Yumi.

"Your face is all red!" Deidara stuck his tongue out.

"NO IT'S NOT!!!!" Yumi screamed and tried to hide her face while chasing after him and the same time, this resulted in her crashing into a wall and passing out.

"Oh my golly golly gosh! I killed Yumi!" Deidara cried "I'm sorry Yumi are you alright?" he started to poke her head repeatedly.

" Maybe she need's mouth to mouth?" Tenten slowly walked over, hiccupping as she went "You do it"

"No way! We might be the same age but it would just be to wrong!" Deidara shook his head violently.

"But it's to save her life" Tenten pointed out.

"I'LL DO IT!!!!" Kiba grinned.

"Fine then, you do it! I double doctor dugout doggy Dare ya!" Deidara laughed hysterically.

"Do you use tongues in mouth to mouth?" Kiba asked.

"No, you blow up their lungs with air" Hinata giggled, everyone was crowding round now, Shino had the Youtube camera ready.

Kiba pinched her nose awkwardly and leaned down, Yumi's eyes opened, she screamed.

"Kiba! Don't do that!" Yumi tried to hide her yet again red face, Jesus, so this is what Hinata felt like.

"She lives!!!" Deidara hugged her.

"I died?" Yumi asked.

"you crashed into the wall" Kiba pointed out.

"Well that explains…nothing" Yumi sighed.

"I think we should all go to bed" Kakashi sighed, laboring a hangover.

"Fine but a lot of us are still drunk, there are spare rooms down the hall way," Yumi waved her hand annoyingly.

"What about Naruto and Ino?" Shino asked.

"Leave them outside, they'll figure it out soon" Yumi got up and left the room, and stumbling into her own. Yumi blinked at her blank ceiling.

_Dammit, Gaara, if you hadn't made me kill you and Dad, I wouldn't be shy, I wasn't shy when I first came here._

Yumi slowly drooped into a deep, dreamless sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino groaned, she had a splitting headache and her leg hurt like hell, also she was on top of Naruto, who was lying unconscious, outside….fuck, she was outside too, this was all Yumi's fault.

Ino got up and sauntered to the front door, plotting her revenge, she slowly pushed the door open and walked through the now dirty kitchen, Chouji sat there, all fat and stupid, stupid fat Chouji.

(A/N Ino isn't good at making up names)

He was snoring and the remains of Yumi's food were now scattered all over the floor, there goes breakfast.

Ino tried to tiptoe upstairs but ended up falling, luckily everyone so out of it that they couldn't hear her if she shouted in their ear.

She found Yumi's room and giggled, this was going to be fun, she noticed that instead of going to the spare bedrooms the girls had gathered blankets and we're randomly placed on the floor.

_Just like the sleepover we had ages ago _thought Ino

She picked her way around the blankets, careful not to wake any of the other girls, she nudges Tenten with her foot.

"Tenten! Wake up!" Ino hissed.

"Inoooo….shuddep...bedy bwuy time" Tenten yawned and rolled over Ino kicked her. Hard.

"We're going to play a little prank on Yumi" Ino grinned evilly.

"Again? Ya'know if you keep doin' this she'll stop inviting you" Tenten growled.

"Don't care, she pushed me out a window" Ino sighed airily.

"No she didn't you jumped out because she told you that Sasuke died" Tenten moaned.

"Same thing! Now help me get Deidara into Yumi's bed" Ino snapped and dragged Tenten out of her comfy bed.

"Do I have a choice?" Tenten asked.

"No!"

"Thought not"

They slowly creaked open the door to the boy's bedroom and spotted the blonde, sleeping peacefully.

"Dwwaaa, he looks so cute when he's sleeping! Can we keep him?" Tenten pleaded.

"No you'll only get bored after a week and he'll only blow things up claiming it's art! Now come on" Ino got his legs and Tenten got his torso as they carried his into the girls bedroom, he snorted but didn't wake up.

"Should we take his shirt off? For special effects?" Tenten asked.

"You say I'm evil! Make it happen, girl" Ino grinned malevolently.

They laid Deidara in Yumi's bed and took his shirt off, they giggled as they put the covers over them and ran downstairs and to their own flats, to avoid the crossfire in the morning.

Tenten turned to Ino as they ran, "Ino, don't you think she will know who did it considering that we done it to her and Gaara?"

"Duh, why do you think we're running?" Ino laughed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmmm?" Deidara mumbled as light hit his eyes, then a hangover struck him, dammit why does the sun have to exist?

He groaned and turned over, he stopped, he felt someone in his bed, he swore under his breath and kept his eyes shut.

The person gave a questioning mumble as a hand lazily felt his face, the hand poked him in the eye.

"Ow"

The hand stopped and slowly pulled away the person backed away to the very corner of the bed, Deidara dared to open an eye to see who it was.

Crap, it was Yumi. A very red Yumi.

"Crap, what the fuck did I do last night?!" Deidara groaned.

"It better not be what I think it is, because if it is then I might just die" Yumi squeaked.

"I'm sure it didn't, well I'm going to go now" Deidara slowly got out the bed and started to walk away.

Yumi went a deep shade of red, he realized that his shirt was off.

"I don't remember taking that off…" Deidara said innocently.

"Oh my gawd…You don't think we-" Yumi gulped.

"We couldn't have, my pants aren't off" Deidara frowned.

"I wasn't talking about that Dumbass! I meant to say kissed" Yumi hissed, she was turning redder still.

"Oh, ummm, I dunno, as if I can remember, we were both drunk" Deidara scratched his head awkwardly.

"Uhhg, I'm never going to drink again" Yumi moaned.

"I'm not that bad!" Deidara said defensively, "You could have had Chouji y'know! un"

"I've never _had_ anybody! I'm a virgin and I would like to stay that way thankyouverymuch!" Yumi said stubbornly, then sighed, "Why does this always happen to me?"

"Because it amuses the author and the readers, un" Deidara said simply.

"Right, yes, I keep forgetting that, ARE YOU AMUSED NOW?!"

(A/N yes, yes I am!)

**YES, YES I AM!!!!**

**LOL I HOPE YOU ARE!**

**Heehee, ino and tenten, the masked villians strike again!**

**Yep, i turned Yumi shy, backwash of Gaara, Sasuke, and Orochimaru's deaths, she becomes shy and timid towards men!**


	5. Tsunade's Wrath

**Waaaaaaa!**

**My onee-san went to japan today and he wont be coming back for at least a year, also I just realized that I've gotten pretty fat so I have to abandon the computer for a week while I exercise…I'm not good at exercising…:'(**

**Anyway, I'm writing while I can!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nobody else does except for…..the guys that make Naruto.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Yumi slandered down the stairs, holding her head, her head hurt in result of the hangover and previous morning events, she slowly made her way to the kitchen where everyone else was doing the same thing.

"G'morning" Yumi murmured.

"Don't speak so loud" Kakashi moaned, he couldn't even remember how he got to bed.

"Hey! I didn't! I practically whispered!" Yumi growled, her temper slowly rising.

"Sup, slut" Itachi glared at her, Yumi just stared.

"When did you get here?" Yumi raised an eyebrow, "And what do you mean slut!"

"I got here last night and I was trying to find my room, so I looked through all the rooms to find you all out cold, loads of sake bottles on the floor and Deidara in you bed" Itachi smirked sipping his tea.

Yumi went bright red, she made a mental note to kill the person that put Deidara in her bed.

"Again, this happened with Gaara, geez, you don't take long to recover do you?" Kakashi sighed.

"Wait…this happened before…where's Ino and Ten-?" a crash behind her cut her off, Deidara came tumbling down the stairs and landed on the kitchen floor.

"I'M NOT DEAD!!!" he shouted triumphantly.

Kakashi and Yumi gave him a medusas glare.

"Sorry…" he whispered.

"Is there any food?" Yumi sighed.

"No, Chouji ate it all last night, when you came down we had only just finished cleaning up" Kakashi groaned.

"Then I'll go buy some, oh, and where's Naruto? Didn't Kiba get him high last night?" Yumi asked.

"Meh, he'll be fine"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi bought some fruit from the stall, she nearly had everything, all she needed was some more sake. She reached out for the bottle when a hand grabbed it as soon as she did, Yumi looked up.

"Excuse me I-…" Yumi stopped when she recognized Ino's face, she growled.

"YOU DIRTY BITCH! I'M GUNNA SNAP YOU FUCKING NECK TO HELL!" Yumi screamed, ignoring the fact that everyone in the street were gasping at her language.

"WHAT!? WHAT DID I DO?" Ino cried and started to ruin like hell.

"Unless you've got to much of a hangover to remember, you played a little move me last night!" Yumi growled, catching her and grabbing her by the scruff of the neck, one woman fainted.

"You mean I kissed-?" Ino asked horrified.

"NO YOU THICK BITCH! YOU BUT DEIDARA IN MY BED!" Yumi screamed, then noticed all the frowning mothers putting there hands on their children's ears "So much for not making a scene…HEY!" Ino had run off while she was distracted.

Yumi ran at full speed, but Ino was surprisingly fast, Yumi didn't care she was going to enjoy ringing her pretty little neck until her face turned blue.

"I was drunk I didn't know what I was doing-FUCK!" Ino cried, Yumi had gotten close enough to her to cut her cheek, it was deep, Ino sped up and Yumi pushed herself to go faster, she got an adrenaline rush from this sort of thing.

(A/N she didn't have many friends in the sound because she did practice fights with her friends, whether they liked it or not, yep, they all ended up in casualty)

Ino twisted round and threw a few shuriken in direction, which she easily dodged, Yumi slowly got closer, closer, closer-

"And what do you think your doing Ashuai?" a feminine voice growled.

Yumi stopped dead.

"I'll repeat, what the hell do you think you doing?" Yumi twisted round and started glaring daggers at Tsunade, Ino had disappeared into town singing, "You're a momma's girl! In your Momma's world!" To the tune of Barbie girl.

"Were you just intending to kill Ino?" The blonde roared.

"If killing means ringing her pretty little neck then-" Yumi gave a irritable sigh as if it was nothing.

"Yes! It does!" Tsunade shrieked, waving her arms in the air.

"Oh golly gosh, you worry to much, try lay off the drink for a while" Yumi gave a small smile, she was enjoying this.

"What?-never mind! I told you not to try and kill anybody!" Tsunade was throwing a hissy fit.

"YOU RUINED ALL MY FUN! WAAAAAH!" Yumi did her little kid approach and started to fake cry, (A/N of course she knows how to fake cry! How do you think she got her daddy to get her all those swords?) Tsunade seemed taken aback.

Yumi instantly changed into evil bad guy mode. (A/N or as Itachi liked to call it, brat mode)

She wiped away the tears, "Me oh my! Look! you made a little girl cry! And don't try to….sigh, die, pie, cry, tie, eye, bye, sigh, Lie!" Yumi said triumphantly, jumping of into the forest with a relieved sigh, she was out of the forest for now……well, physically, she was still in the forest but I mean, Sigh in theory.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Watching Inuyasha when I rote that last bit!**

**Yeah so I was pretty hyper, plus I had just had a shower so my hair was starting to grab an Einstein look, lol….no I'm serious, it does that when it's wet! Such a pain…..I'm babbling aren't I? I am, I now I am, Sigh **


	6. Meet Hikuri, Amaya

**Bekki-chan: Ok! Time for a new chapter and I'm bursting with idea's, I'll make this chapter the best one yet!**

**Sasuke: I bet it will be crap…**

**Naruto: How much you betting?**

**Bekki-chan: SHUT UP SASUKE! Your supposed to be dead anyway!**

**Naruto: SaSuKe'S dEaD?!?!?!?! O.o**

**Bekki-chan: ARRG! YOUR SO DUMB I HATE YOU! hits Naruto repeatedly **

**Naruto: Arrggg! Stop it! Are you PMSing?!**

**Bekki-chan: NO! Runs into her bedroom and slams the door, then starts screaming and smashing things**

**Sasuke: o.O**

**Bekki-chan: SOMEONE SAY THE BLOODY DISCLAIMER ALREADY!!!!**

**Naruto: Bekki-chan does not own Naruto!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Yumi giggled as she progressed through the trees, she was having a lot of fun, it reminded her of when her father was alive, they used to have fun doing experiments on people, like the time when there was this guy and he was screaming for mercy, Yumi laughed aloud as she pictured the mans face when she stuck a knife in him, good times, gooood times.

Yumi found a clearing, in was a single tree, as if it had been put there just for her, she gladly sat down and relaxed, she was so relaxed that she hardly even noticed that an apple landed on her lap, Yumi looked up and was it was an apple tree.

_Well I'll be darned, its an apple tree and I didn't even notice…_

Yumi picked up the apple and looked it over, when satisfied there was a crunch and she bit into the juicy apple and sighed happily, this was going to be a good day today, she could tell.

Yumi sneezed lazily at the pollen and slowly dropped off into a deep sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Yumi found herself wrapped in darkness, her body started to become heavy and she dropped to the ground. People started to surround her, people she didn't know, muttered to each other darkly and snatched quick glances at Yumi._

"_Where am I?" Yumi squeaked, she looked down and was shocked to see she looked as if she was eight, her dark blue hair tied in a bun and her tiny, fragile body._

_After hearing her speak, the people giggled and started to walk away._

_Yumi suddenly felt incredibly cold, she shivered, Yumi didn't like this one bit, a sharp pain came from her back as she was sent flying, now she was in the training room with her father._

"_Get up and fight" Orochimaru growled._

_Yumi got up and tried to land a hit but Orochimaru grabbed her by her neck and slammed her against the wall, she coughed and spluttered at her fathers hand._

"_You killed me Yumi, how could you?" Yumi looked up and saw that it wasn't Orochimaru holding her against the wall, but Gaara._

"_But, you were going to die, you told me to kill you, please don't do this!" Yumi choked, she felt the hand push harder._

"_You going to pay" Gaara's face turned back into Orochimaru's and he was holding a kunai in the other hand, he aimed for her face-_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"NO!" Yumi screamed, she sat up, panting heavily, she rubbed her neck, it felt sore and her back as well.

"Are you alright, miss?" Yumi jumped, a small voice had come from her side, she looked to find a small girl, covered in cuts and bruises, tears stained her face and her clothes were covered in mud, she had silvery blonde hair that fell to her waist.

"Jesus, who are you? and what happened to you?" Yumi gasped, lifting the girls arms to have a better look at the cuts, her arm was covered in a lot of purple and yellow bruises.

"I could ask you the same question! Whats that mark on your neck, you look as if you've been strangled?" The little girl pointed at Yumi's neck.

Yumi went cold.

"What marks? Do you have a mirror?" Yumi asked, panicking.

"Hai!" The girl handed her a pink mirror and smiled, Yumi didn't like it when this child smiled, it was a sickly sweet smile, she took the mirror anyway.

The girl was right, she had dark red marks around her neck, it was like her dream had come true, but it wasn't right, she didn't have those when she went to sleep, maybe somebody strangled her in her sleep, no, she would have woken up sooner, it was confusing her so much she forgot about the girl.

She snapped out of her dreamy state and drew her attention back to the girl, "I'm an ninja, its alright for me to have stuff like this, but your…what? Eight, nine?" Yumi asked.

"I'm twelve actually!" The girl huffed, crossing her arms.

"And what's your name?" Yumi asked politely.

"Hikuri, Amaya…..what's yours?" she asked, not looking Yumi in the face.

"Ashuai, Yumi! So wear did you get those cuts from? And why were you crying?" Yumi asked, concerned.

"can…can I tell you a secret?" the girl asked, fidgeting.

"Sure" Yumi moved closer so the girl could whisper in her ear.

"My dad, he's got a really bad problem, he likes to smoke a lot, but whenever he smokes he gets all angry and starts smashing the place, not long ago he started smashing me up as well" Amaya choked, a fresh wave of tears falling down her pale face.

Yumi felt sympathy for Amaya, despite her fathers good parenting, he was quite happy to beat her when he got bored, child abuse wasn't anything knew to her, so she did the only thing that her mother would do in these situations.

Yumi hugged the girl tightly and whispered, "Shhhh, it's ok, your safe now, you with me you safe, I had the same childhood, don't worry, I understand, shhhh, don't cry, it's not your fault, your fathers just a little sick that's all" Yumi comforted her, she returned the hug and start to cry hysterically in Yumi's shoulder.

"H-he h-hate m-m-me" The girl choked, "I h-hate h-him, I wish h-he was d-dead"

Yumi frowned, remembering the corpses of her boyfriend and her father, blood splattered everywhere, even her face.

"Don't say that" Yumi said firmly.

"I'm s-scared" Amaya breathed.

"You shouldn't live with someone like that, do you have anything important at home?" Yumi asked.

"Y-yes, if your thinking of taking me away then I need my stuff, but what about him?" Amaya asked

"Your with me, if he so much as touches a hair on your body then….well, lets just say he'll disappear forever" Yumi smirked, a smirk that said you just signed a death wish.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wow! **

**Sorry this is late, i didn't want to release this one without releasing another chapter with it, so you get two chapters!!!**

**plus i went to a friends for a few days, then when i came back ready for writing i had a writers block and i couldn't scream, because i realized this at 2 am, yep, my life sucks**


	7. Oh myFUCKSHIT!

**Hello! **

**Its 2am and I'm fucking hyper!!!!**

**And I'm in a bad mood as well so I'll just get straight to the point!**

**Disclaimer: don't own Naruto so bite me**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"This the place?" Yumi asked, they were standing in front of a small, run down house, one of the windows was broken and cardboard was loosely stuck on with tape.

Amaya nodded, Yumi reached out and slowly opened the door, she gasped, there was glass all over the floor, no wonder the girl had a lot of cuts, Yumi picked up Amaya and carried her over the glass, newspapers and bottles of sake also littered the floor, you could barely see the carpet, and what ever bits you did sea were stained or frayed.

The house had a cloud of smoke that clung to the ceiling, Yumi

Squinted, she could just make out a man sitting in a chair, a sake bottle in one hand and a cigarette in the other, Yumi sniffed, it didn't smell like normal smoke, more like crack or weed, being in a gang of boys in the sound had rubbed of on her a little and she could tell what kind of joint he was smoking.

Amaya coughed, Yumi saw the mans head jerk, he came out with a wheezy laugh.

"I was wondering when you would come back, as I said before, I ain't finished with you yet…" He growled.

The man started to lift himself out of his chair, he didn't seem to notice that Yumi was there, Yumi quickly got Amaya to the stairs and told her to pack her things while she "dealt with her daddy".

The man started to hobble towards Yumi, he took long wheezy breathes with each step, he was in no condition to fight.

"Hmmm? Your not the brat, who are you?" The man hissed, his eyes drew towards Amaya coming down the stairs, a teddy bear backpack, full with clothes, toys and a locket that she had put around her neck.

"Oh, you ain't going anywhere, brat" The man reached the girl in surprising speed and grabbed her by the hair, Amaya screamed.

"Shut up, bitch!" The man slapped her, Yumi felt her blood lust rising, she slowly walked up to the man, Amaya looked at her, those fearful eyes filled to the brim with tears, Yumi snapped.

Yumi slapped the man across the face, he was shocked but soon reacted, he threw a lazy punch, Yumi could have dodged it if it was 20 times faster, she landed a kick in the balls, he let go of Amaya and cowered, Amaya ran behind Yumi.

"Run from here, go to this address" Yumi handed Amaya Naruto's house address and gave her a little push, "I'll be fine, don't worry"

Tears started to roll down Amaya's pale cheeks, despite only knowing Yumi an hour ago, Amaya already thought of her as her sister, Amaya ran out the open door as Yumi turned towards the father.

"What makes you think you have the right to hurt her?" Yumi whispered.

"What makes you so special?!" Yumi screamed, she kicked the man in the stomach.

He slowly got up and glared at her, "What gives you the right to interfere, bitch?"

"The thought of a little girl going through what I did as a child" Yumi hissed, "I'm doing you a favor, since your going to die, let me tell you a secret, I killed my father for being himself, wouldn't it be a lot more painful if it was your daughter that had ended up killing you?" Yumi whispered tauntingly in his ear, she smirked, "If I were you, I would kill myself, such a lowly figure such as yourself hurting a defenseless child? No that's disgraceful, so much that I should let the Hokage find out, but! If you kill yourself, then I might not have to.." Yumi teased, in some ways she was kind of like her father.

"No…no…I don't want to die…" The man whispered.

"My, my, my, if your not willing to kill yourself then I'll just have to do it! Pity, if you had done it, it might have been quick!" Yumi kicked him in the head, the man screamed and tried to protect his face with his hands.

Yumi walked away and kicked the rubbish out of the way, searching for something, she gave a triumphant laugh when she uncovered a metal pipe. A smile slowly crept onto Yumi's lips as she walked towards the man, she lifted up the pipe and swung it down, there was a sickening crack as she broke his leg, the man screamed curses and insults at Yumi, she simply ignored them and brought the pipe down a second time, this time into his left side, blood splattered onto the walls, the man had also started to cough up blood, she got ready to swing it down a third time-

"Don't think so!" a shout came from behind Yumi and a strong hand held the bar in its place, Yumi twisted round and swore, Tsunade had found her, with a bloody metal pipe in her hand, and a nearly dead man on the floor, just after she tried to kill Ino, ok you get the story…

"Errrm….nice weather?" Yumi smiled nervously.

"Don't act smart! Why are you killing a man with a pipe?" Tsunade roared.

Yumi explained everything that had happened, from meeting Amaya to the last moment.

"Well that's all fine-" Tsunade started.

(A/N here comes the lecture!!!)

"But there was no need to nearly-"

"Totally" Yumi cut her off.

"What?"

"I didn't nearly kill him, I totally killed him, look" Yumi started to prod him with the pipe, then she hit him with it, he laid there motionless.

"Did the thought of you knocking him out, ever pop up?" Tsunade groaned.

"Opps"

"Yep, anyway we could have just put him in jail for the rest of his miserable life, you did unnecessary justice right there" Tsunade explained "But one thing concerns me, Yumi"

"Shoot"

"Where is the little girl?"

Yumi opened her mouth and waited for a smart ass remark to come out, "Ooooo, Naruto's house….OH FUCK-SHIT!" Yumi screamed and ran out the door, dropping the metal pipe.

Tsunade picked up the pipe and sat on a old, moldy chair, she started to prod the man, then hit him with her superhuman strength.

"Yep, he's dead"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok, I'm thinking of moments Yumi can burst through, maybe an embarrassing moment or a really sweet touching moment, hmm I'll think.**

**Anyway!!!!!**

**He he he **

**I'm sitting here with wakazashi and a paranoia for Freddy kruguger!**


	8. Itachi's Unknown Talent

**Omg! I am sooooo sorry!**

**I know this is really late (Not just the story, its 2AM!!!) I kinda forgot, being the summer holidays I was having a overdose of Naruto and Inuyasha episodes, also I've been trying to learn Japanese, and I had an eye test (Yes, I wear glasses) so I've been pretty much swamped…**

**BUT!!!**

**I'm here now so you don't have to wait!!!**

**Yumi comes up to her and hits her on the head**

**Bekki-chan: Breaks down into tears WHHHHYYYYY????!!**

**Yumi: do you know what it's like? When a made up character gets pushed to the back of somebody's mind? Huh? Yeah, it stinks! I had to sit in the corner with fitness! He told me to tell you that your unfit….ABOUT FIFTY TWO TIMES!!!!**

**Bekki-chan: ****TT ****you hit hard**

**after this Yumi goes on a who lecture about how my mind is really screwed up, then something about Chaotic Thoughts trying to kill her but I wasn't listening, and I don't own Naruto!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Yumi ran through the streets, letting curses fly as she did, the day she would trust Naruto to take care of a child, would be the day that Tonton flew. Naruto had probably got into a fight with her already, providing that he had made his way from Yumi's back garden last night, where he had fallen out the window.

It was then Yumi realized that the sun was just about to set, an orange glow filled the streets, they seemed quiet and peaceful yet empty and eerie at the same time, she half expected a tumble weed to roll past her. Yumi found the block of flats that Naruto lived in.

"Great….Stairs…" Yumi panted as she opened the door.

Running up the stairs she thought of all the bruises and broken bones Naruto could have given her by now, Yumi quickened her pace.

_Naruto's room is 25__th__ right? 19, 21, 23, 25!_

Yumi slammed the door open, "Naruto! She's only a kid! Don't fight…whuh?" Yumi stood there dumbstruck.

"Konbanwa! Yumi onee-chan!" Amaya said quirkily, she was sitting at Naruto's table, eating ramen, with Naruto…..not fighting???

"Ano…why aren't you fighting?" Yumi asked.

"Why would we be fighting?" Naruto asked.

"Because….your…..you don't…forget it" Yumi sighed.

Yumi sat down at the table and pored herself a cup of sake, she sipped it, relishing the taste.

"Soooo, how'd things this my dad go?" Amaya asked, not looking at her.

Yumi choked.

"W-wha?" She coughed.

"My dad, you were going to settle things with him" Amaya smiled.

Yumi looked guiltily onto her happy face, "More settled than you think…" Yumi muttered.

"Huh?"

"Nothing! Anyway…umm…Whatcha eatin'?" Yumi asked trying to change the subject.

"Ramen! She said it's her favorite! I never knew you had such a great sister!" Naruto beamed.

"She not my sister, I just helped her out of some trouble," Yumi sighed "I guess you have nowhere to go now?"

"What do you mean? I'm going back to my dad right?" Amaya asked, Naruto looked at her in question.

"Ano…I think we should say goodnight to Naruto, I'll explain what happened at my house" Yumi said quickly getting up.

"Ah, oyasuminasai Naruto-san! Arigato gozaimasu!" Amaya stood up and followed Yumi out the door.

"Ano…do-itashi-mashite.." Naruto said, slightly disappointed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tobi? Be a good boy and **get me some fucking snacks you weakling**" Zetsu sighed, he hadn't realized that Yumi was going to be this late, now Deidara and Hidan were probably having fun torturing Kakuzu with money traps, and Zetsu didn't even want to know what Itachi was doing.

The kitchen door burst open, Zetsu could hear agitated voices.

"What do you mean?! why didn't you go at Naruto's room?! Arrrg! Nevermind! Second door on the left!" Yumi growled.

Zetsu watched hungrily as a small girl ran up the stairs, Yumi came in the room.

"Tobi, where did you get all that food?" Yumi asked.

"When you didn't come back we got hungry so we bought some ourselves" Tobi giggled, he was carrying enough junk food for the ultimate sleepover.

"Well that's a lot, if you eat all of that then your going to rot your teeth!" Yumi fussed.

"But it's not for Tobi, it's for Zetsu!" Tobi whined.

"Why on earth would you make him get that much food?!" Yumi scowled at Zetsu.

"Because I was **screwing your mom! HAHAHA!" **Black Zetsu cut over and started to laugh hysterically.

"ARRRRHHHH!!!!"

"What was that?" Tobi asked, meaning the scream that had just come from upstairs.

"Oh fan-fucking-tastic" Yumi growled running up the stairs, Tobi and Zetsu followed her.

Itachi was the first thing she saw, (A/N figures!) he was holding a angry looking blond, upside down, by the ankle.

"I caught a little thief" Itachi said simply, his red Sharingan eyes glaring at Yumi.

"I told you! I'm not a thief! Let me go!" Amaya struggled, then gave up crossing her arms, she also glared at Yumi.

"fine" Itachi let go of her ankle and dropped her on the floor, she fell face down.

"Itachi, she wasn't a thief, I brought her here…" Yumi sighed, she didn't need this now.

"Hn, I kind of knew that all along, I was just bored" Itachi yawned and walked away, in the direction of his bedroom.

"Do you always live with these people?" Amaya got up, rubbing her forehead, with was now developing a large red bump.

"Yep, it's probably put my life expectancy down by ten years but, meh, can't be helped" Yumi helped her up.

"Jesus, hate to live here" Yumi made a gagging noise at this but Amaya remained oblivious.

"Right, eeto, yeah, I was going to tell you about your father…" Yumi moaned, then laughed nervously.

"Hmm? I don't care about him, I don't think I want to see him again" Amaya said, absent-mindedly.

"Longer than you think…" Yumi murmured under her breath.

Listen, your father got…aggressive, he was refusing to stop hurting you, and things kinda got out of hand and…well he, died" Yumi wished she could have put it better, she was never good at delivering bad news, it was one of the qualities that she lacked.

"Died?" Amaya didn't look at her, she kept her face hidden in her long blond bangs.

"Well, that's ok, come on I'm hungry!" Amaya pulled at her arm, Yumi looked at her, remorse in her eyes, she knew that Amaya was in denial, she was trying to stop the blow with other things, Yumi shook her head.

"You just ate at Naruto's"

"Well I'm still hungry! Come on" Amaya ran down stairs, Yumi got up and went ton Itachi's room, she knocked on the door and opened the door without waiting for an answer.

"Itachi, we're going to have dinner! What do you waaaaaaaa….oh my god!" Yumi tried to hold back a laugh, she had known that Itachi's eyes were bad, but she new would have thought she would have ever seen this picture.

Itachi was sitting at his desk, when he had looked at her he was wearing thick rimmed, black glasses, he threw her a venomous glare.

"Soooooooo, glasses huh?" Yumi couldn't hold back, she laughed insanely until she fell on his floor, tears sprang from her eyes.

"I. Hate. You. So. Much." Itachi seethed turning his back to her, he continued to do whatever he had been busy with before Yumi came in.

"Aww, don't be mad, don't worry, I'll cook you whatever you want tonight" Yumi giggled, getting up off the floor and wanted to his desk, she leaned on his shoulder, wiping the tears from her eyes and gasped, She gazed down upon Itachi's work, it was then Yumi noticed he was very good at drawing, better than Yumi had ever seen, they looked so realistic that they would jump out from the paper.

"Wow, I never knew you were this good" She picked up the pictures he had drawn beforehand, they were people that were unknown to Yumi except for one, one of the pictures were of Sasuke, and one, she had noticed was from a picture that Kakashi owned.

"Itachi? Are all these the Uchiha Clan?" Yumi whispered, putting the pictures down.

He didn't answer, but continued to draw a woman with dark hair.

Yumi sighed, she was guessing that the woman was his mother, she had features that, both Sasuke and Itachi shared.

"Is that your mother?" Yumi asked, smiling.

"Yes" the mumble was hardly even audible.

"She's so pretty, Itachi, why did you murder your clan?" Yumi asked, then soon regretting it. Itachi had pressed so had on the paper at that moment that the pencil lead had snapped, he stopped, he didn't look at Yumi, but simply stared down at the unfinished drawing.

"To join the Akatsuki, and to test my ability" Itachi got out the pencil sharpener and started to re sharpen the pencil.

"They made you do that to join the Akatsuki?" Yumi asked frowning, she had known that a few of the members had to do tests, she guessed she should of expected it, it was a S-class criminal organization after all, but it was still a shock.

"Yep"

"You must have really wanted to join" Yumi sighed, realizing that all those people had gone to waste, then thought of how many people she had killed, how many people's families she had traumatized, then Amaya's face popped into her head.

"They were suspecting that I had killed my friend, Shisui, so I had to go somewhere" Itachi started of where he had finished on the paper.

"And did you kill him?" Yumi asked, shaking the images from her thoughts.

"Yes, to get Mangekyo Sharingan" Itachi said, "Want to see it?"

"Ano, no thank you" Yumi laughed nervously for a second.

"Hn, your loss"

"Sooooo, your pretty much a spoilt brat who gets what ever he wants?" Yumi asked, looking at her nails, Itachi had glared at the paper so had that she wouldn't be surprised if it burst into flames, there and then. Itachi and replied her comment, by swinging his chair, causing Yumi, whom until now, had be using it for support, to stumble and fall.

"Un, and that was when Yumi realized she should shut up" Yumi got up into a sitting position and faced Itachi, glaring up and his, he had his arms folded, his eyes glaring at Yumi, a smile suddenly fell upon his face.

"What? Why are you smiling? What have you done?" Yumi felt her back for stuck on notes, she looked in the mirror to check her face and mentally kicked herself when she realized she was blushing, She could see Itachi's smile broaden in the mirror.

"Shut Up!" Yumi cried, covering her face and, to her extreme annoyance, only made her blush worsen and Itachi's smile grow larger.

"I didn't say anything" Itachi smiled.

Yumi sat there, trying to cover her face and throw Itachi a glare at the same time.

"Your blushing" Itachi smiled, cruelly.

"no shit" Yumi said in an inaudible whisper, she looked round Itachi's room, trying to distract herself, she noticed that Itachi's room was pretty clean, it hardly looked like he slept in the room at all.

"Does that mean your embarrassed?" Itachi leaned in closer "Or that you like me?"

Yumi opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out, she was to busy thinking that Itachi had leaned in a little to close and that she was probably as red as Gaara's hair, and lastly that Itachi had been smiling all through this.

"You're a cruel bastard, you know that?" Yumi finally managed to push out, she felt like she was going to cry, but masked it with a glare.

"I haven't done anything" Itachi laughed, Yumi had never heard him laugh, it was a deep, malicious laugh, one that made you want to run and hide yet laugh along at the same time.

"You know what I mean, damn it!" Yumi scowled, jabbing him in the chest with her pale finger.

"What? Teasing you with what you can't have?" Itachi laughed harder, prodding her with his finger.

"As if I'd want you!" Yumi roared, poking him with her finger.

"So why were you blushing?" Itachi blew in her ear and poked her.

"Arrg! Stop that!" Yumi covered her ear as she felt the blush rise again, she poked Itachi, "I declare a poke fight"

"A what?" Itachi gave her a strange look.

"DROPPED YOUR GUARD!" Yumi bellowed, and started to furiously poke Itachi with two fingers until he fell of his chair and caved, Yumi was laughing so hard she couldn't breath.

"That was weird" Itachi breathed.

"What? Having fun's weird?" Yumi laughed, but the smile was soon wiped off her face when there came a knock on the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yey!!!**

**I realized that the earlier chapters were too short so I'm hoping to make them a lot longer, yeah, don't even try to ask me what this chapter was about, I have no fucking idea, I was just making it up as I go along, jesus, I am seriously messed up, yeah, I'll shut up now…¬¬**

**Anywho!**

**I'm going to get changed now! I spilled ramen all down my top damn it..X0**


	9. Sound Five Arrive

**Hey!**

**It's ¼ past 11 and I'm feeling pretty random, I was watching an anime called Papa to Kiss in the Dark, yeah, it's yaoi, ¬¬**

**And it's not that I don't love Yaoi's but if my mom ever finds out I've been watching it then she will probably gut me alive and ban me from the computer TT**

**Gayness, incest and shota all wrapped in one, (Thumbs up)**

**Disclaimer; Don't own Naruto**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hide! If they find you in my bedroom at this time of night, then they'll start to think things!" Itachi hissed and pushed her in the wardrobe, and sitting at his desk.

"Come in!"

The door opened, it was Deidara, "Hey have you seen Yumi? It was her turn to cook dinner, plus there is some people downstairs that want to see her"

"Why would I have seen her? I've been in my room practically all day" Itachi sighed, while Yumi watched from a small gap.

"Un, ok, hey can I borrow your windmill shurinkan? It's in your wardrobe right?" Deidara smiled, walking towards the wardrobe, he reached out for the handle.

"No! I mean, I need it later!" Itachi shouted, making Deidara jump in shock.

"Jesus, alright, un, you look a little flushed, have you got a fever?" Deidara asked.

"Yep (Cough) you better go before you catch it! (Cough)" It was then Yumi realized that Itachi was probably the worst actor ever to exist, Deidara gave him a strange look and left, Yumi relaxed and stepped out the wardrobe, she checked if the coast was clear a outside the room, "Well I better get downstairs before they start eating each other for food, Seeya!" Yumi waved to Itachi, whom simply watched her quickly slipping downstairs into the kitchen.

Yumi remembered Deidara's words, she wondered who it would be waiting for her downstairs, if it was Ino she was going to break her neck, if not, then, you win some you lose some.

Yumi stepped downstairs and skidded into the living room, she almost fell when she saw the Sound Five sitting at her couch.

"'Sup Bitch?" Tayuya smirked.

"A lot more than it would seem, why are you here?" Yumi said curtly, sitting in a single chair, seeing as the five had taken up the whole of the couch.

"Awww, your not happy so see us?" Sakon asked, Ukon's head bobbing as he laughed.

"Orochimaru died, we're in your command now" Kimimaro said gently, his face showing no emotion.

"Jesus! Is everybody he owned in my command now?!" Yumi groaned.

"Pretty much, we didn't know where to find you at first, then we went to your house and asked your mom-" Kidomaru said, he was interrupted by Yumi whom seemed to be choking.

"M-my mom?" Yumi said hoarsely.

"Yeah, she was acting weird, not telling us how he died" Kidomaru said absent-mindedly, "Hey, do you know how he died?"

"I killed him" Yumi said coldly.

"Ooooo, guess who just killed the mood?" Tayuya cat-called.

"Well at least we know we have the right house" Jirobo sighed.

"Yeah, cos every house has the Akatsuki in" Sakon growled, his voice dripping in sarcasm.

"So your staying?" Yumi stopped the fight.

"Yep, hope you've got enough rooms cos I ain't sharing with fatass here!" Tayuya poked Jirobo whom replied in a sullen whisper to himself, "Girls shouldn't talk like that.."

"Tobi go upstairs and check how many rooms are vacant" Yumi smiled at Tobi, who gladly obeyed.

"Does he always let you walk all over him like that?" Sakon asked, turning to Yumi.

"Pretty much"

"Sweet!" Tayuya laughed, "So what's for dinner? I'm starved!"

"Apparently, Seven servings of miso ramen on twelve plates" Yumi sighed, "How about a take out?"

"Seven?" Asked Kimimaro.

"Yeah, I killed Kisame" Yumi waved a hand.

"Then how is it still seven?" Jirobo asked.

"Onee-Chan! Who are those weird people?" Amaya jumped from behind Yumi chair and hugged her neck, almost strangling her until Yumi managed to pull away her arms.

"Ah, Amaya, we're having take out, what do you want?" Yumi asked smiling, she hoped that Amaya wasn't going to hold it against her that she killed her dad.

"Eeto…Tempura!" Amaya grinned.

"Miso soup" Deidara said.

"Sashimi" Said Zetsu

"Domburi" Kimimaro said.

"Yakisoba" Tayuya barked.

"Chanko Nabe" Jirobo yawned.

"Tonkatsu" Kidomaru said.

"Omuraisu" Sakon said.

"Why is everyone saying food?" Tobi had come downstairs, "There is three rooms upstairs but there a rooms in the basement"

"Ok, good boy Tobi, what do you want for dinner we're having a take out" Yumi sighed.

"Tobi wants…Fugetsu!" At this, Amaya couldn't control herself and hugged Tobi repeating the word "Kawaii!"

"Amaya? Would you mind seeing what the boy's upstairs would want?" Yumi asked, giving her a too sweet a smile that said, "Let go or I'll give you a reason to run away"

"Fine" Amaya sighed and let go of Tobi, dragging her feet as she walked up the stairs.

"Soooooo, just out of curiosity, are you single?" Kidomaru asked, turning to Yumi.

"Yes, not that it's any of your business" Yumi turned away angrily, blushing slightly.

"Cool, you up for a game of poker tomorrow night?" Kidomaru asked.

Yumi, at this point having a very vivid flash back of the last time she played poker, declined his offer as Amaya came down the stairs.

"Kare raisu, Korokke and Sukiyaki" The blonde sighed, sitting on the arm of Yumi's chair.

"Ok then, I'll go order it" Yumi got up and went into the kitchen.

"So you're the stray Yumi-sama took in" Tayuya looked more interested in her nails that Amaya.

"Stray?" Amaya gave them a puzzled look.

"Yeah Tsunade-dono told us about you, Yumi killed your dad for you" Kidomaru sneered.

"Leave her alone, I know what it was like when my dad died" Deidara moaned.

"I just hope Yumi doesn't make a habit of killing people's parents" Sakon yawned, clearly he wasn't actually bothered.

"I can stop when I want to!" Yumi came back in and stuck her tongue out at Sakon.

"Anyway, Amaya's dad used to hit her, we won't hit her, well, Itachi might, but if he does then we'll _all_ be on him like a ton of bricks" Yumi sat down and hugged Amaya, there were a few unenthusiastic groans.

"**I said all of us!**" Yumi growled, giving them all a medusa glare, this was replied by a chorus of "Yes Ma'am!"

"Anyway, someone need's to pick up the order, they don't do deliveries" Yumi mismatched eyes glanced over all their heads, looking for volunteers.

"Zetsu, how about you?" Yumi smiled sweetly.

"But-" he started.

"You'll do it if you don't want to hear my flute" Yumi was still smiling.

"You play the flute?" Tayuya said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep, actually nobody in hear has heard me play, I'd rather I only played when necessary though.." Yumi waved a hand absent mindedly.

"Why?" asked Amaya.

"It had….side affects" Yumi chose her words carefully, not wanting the surprise ruined.

"What kind of side affects?" Tobi asked.

"Lets just say that you won't sleep for a week, anyway go pick up the order Zetsu" Yumi sighed.

Zetsu got up and mumbled something that sounded like "Yes **bitch"**

"Looks like you pretty much have these guys on a lead" Tayuya leaned back, making her self comfortable.

"Yeah, them plus five poor saps that are sitting right in my living room" Yumi yawned.

"Hn, you ain't keeping' me on a lead, I can tell you that bitch" Tayuya sneered.

"You keep dreaming, sweety" Yumi smiled malevolently, "So you know of any other people in Orochimaru's control that I have suddenly gained command of?"

"Apart from the entire sound and over a hundred test subjects, which reminds me, who's feeding them?" Kidomaru made a face.

"That was always Kabuto's job" Kimimaro said, swimming memories entered his head of dark cells and the crappy food.

"Ahh, daddy always did like experimenting" Yumi smiled faintly, "Anyway you need to unpack, Tobi, Deidara, you show them where they sleep, will you?" Yumi looked at Deidara, then to Tobi.

"Fine, un" Deidara grumbled while Tobi gladly skipped behind them.

Yumi took advantage of the moment and sat on the couch, Amaya came and sat next to her, Amaya was hugging her knee's.

"Do you miss your dad?" Amaya asked, not looking her in the face.

Yumi seemed to be a little taken aback by the question, "Y-yeah, sometimes I wish I have never…done what I did"

"Why did you do it?" Amaya asked.

"Because his actions lead to my boyfriends death" Yumi couldn't stop herself, the words were tumbling out, she felt like a weight was being lifted from her heart.

"So you've gone through a lot then" Amaya showed no emotion, she just kept hugging her knees.

"I guess, but at least I have a mother, even though she probably hates me by now, what happened to your mother?" Yumi asked.

"My mother, I remember, she was pretty, she had silvery blonde hair in a bob, she was a ninja, one day she went on a mission, but she never came back, after that my dad started hurting me and drink more"

"Its ok, you're here now, we'll take care of you" Yumi hugged her reassuringly, there was a click and Zetsu stepped through the front door, with two bulging bags. Yumi got up and took the bags off him, reached in and gave him a package. "Here" Yumi walked up to Amaya and gave her another package. Yumi went upstairs and went on the first room, Hidan's room, she knocked.

"Come in"

Yumi opened the door and saw that Kakuzu was in Hidan's room, playing on video games.

"Jesus, you two are sad, ok what did you order?" Yumi sighed.

"Kare raisu" Kakuzu said.

"Sukiyaki" Hidan said.

Yumi handed them two packages and went to the next room, she knocked.

"Come on in"

Yumi opened the door and found it was Tayuya's room, "Here's your Yakisoba" Yumi handed her a large package, and walked out again, next door, she knocked, this time she didn't bother to wait for a invitation. It was Kidomaru's room, and, to her distaste, he had chose to decorate with spider webs on the walls.

"Domburi…" Yumi held out a package, but was clearly keeping her focus on the spiders occasionally scuttling across the wall.

"Your not scared of spiders are you?" he smirked, taking a package from her.

"No, I'm just not used to this many" Yumi walk up to one of the walls and allowed a small black spider with a red dot on it's back to crawl onto her hand, she looked at it fondly, "This one's quite cute" (A/N Yumi's version of cute is pretty scary ¬¬)

"Cute, maybe, but deadly, one bite from that could kill ten men, she's called Dokugumo" Kidomaru smiled, leaning over her and watching Dokugumo carefully.

"Hn, Cute and Deadly, my kind of spider" Yumi smiled maliciously as she put the spider back on her web.

"Am I your kind?" Kidomaru asked huskily, right next to her ear.

"I-..got to go!" Yumi could feel the colour rising to her face, she quickly rushed out of the room and knocked on the next door.

Yumi stepped in, it was Tobi's room, Tobi had put posters of anime above his bed and there was a cute, cuddly teddy bear on his neatly made bed, Tobi was sitting on the floor and watching t.v.

"Here you go Tobi!" Yumi smiled, giving him his Fugetsu.

Next room, Jirobo's, Yumi knocked and gave him a large package, Next was Itachi's room, Yumi knocked and entered.

"Yo, Korokkes here," Yumi laid the package on his desk, taking the chance to glance again at his drawings, next room, Deidara's, Yumi knocked and opened the door, Deidara's room was filled with clay sculptures, "Here's your Miso soup" Yumi smiled, giving him a small package, then something glinted in the corner of her eye, Yumi turned and gasped. A butterfly, it was made of clay but it glittered as if gold had been infused with it, it was beautifully made and painted with vibrant colours. "Deidara! Did you make this?!" Yumi exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's my best piece of art, I made it from clay that I found at the bottom of a river, the river was known to run through some kind of mine, gold or silver of something like that" Deidara grinned like a little child whom had just got a new toy.

"It's beautiful!" Yumi smiled and left, heading for the stairs so that she could give Kimimaro and Sakon their dinner.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok the moral of that story is never be in a room with Kidomaru! Unless you want to! ;D**

**Yeah I was listening to Vanessa Carlton's "Pretty Baby" when I wrote this so I was pretty hyper! I had to look on the internet for loads of Japanese meals! Anyway! Sayonara!**


	10. Secret Sibling

**O…..my god, oO**

**I feel weird, not sick weird, just weird.**

**I'm restless and I can't stop walking around the house **

**Oo**

**Actually I kind feel like I'm drunk..**

**Hehehe X3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or Pocky's ¬¬**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Yumi sighed as she put the empty bag down, she wished she had ordered something for herself now, but it couldn't be helped, the store was probably closed by now. Yumi reached for the cupboard and pulled out a box of Pocky's, they had been labeled "Men's Pocky", Yumi never really did like anything sweet unless it was a drink, she took one out and sat in the living room, everyone had escaped to their rooms and Yumi was the only up and she was starting to think that nothing was on TV there never was when it was late, Yumi sucked the dark chocolate off the Pocky thoughtfully, the glass from the TV reflected her face, her eyes wandered down to the red mark around her neck, she was surprised that nobody had noticed when she came home, and strangely the dream she had was like a memory, it stuck in her head, ever moment of it clinging to her thoughts like some kind of virus. _Maybe it could be….Nahhh_

Yumi shook her head at the silly thought, he had disappeared along time ago, there was no way he could have found her.

Yumi twisted round, someone was coming down the stairs, Amaya appeared, rubbing her eyes.

"I had nightmares" Amaya sat down and hugged Yumi, "Awww, what were they about?" Yumi asked.

"A man with gray hair saying that he wanted to talk to a girl, and I got all these pictures in my head of a younger you, but when I told him no, he got angry and hit me, but when I woke up I could feel where he hit me and it hurt" The Pocky stick that Yumi had been eating snapped in half, Yumi hid her face behind her dark blue bangs. "It was just a dream"

Amaya nodded and soon nodded off on Yumi's shoulder, Yumi left her peacefully sleeping on the couch, carefully slipping upstairs she headed for her room and opened her door, Yumi got changed into her Akatsuki nightdress and sat on the bed, "It has to be"

Yumi buried herself in the safety of the heavy covers and slowly drifted off into a troubled sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Yumi was surrounded by darkness, still in her nightdress and wandering blindly, she stopped when she heard footsteps coming towards her, suddenly the floor disappeared and she was falling, her eyes adjusted to the light as she landed, light as a feather, on an invisible floor, surrounded by lights that shifted and pulsed around her, they made her uneasy, she felt like she had been here before. The footsteps never ceased to come towards her, a deep chuckling sound echoed around her, it wasn't the friendly kind. A man materialized right next to her, he looked roughly 20 years old, despite this he had long, sleek gray hair that was put back in a ponytail, his eyes narrowed, they were orange with slit-like pupils, his skin was just as pale as Yumi's._

"_So kind of you to come" The man hugged Yumi, but she didn't return the hug, she stood here infuriated._

"_Why are you here?" Yumi's voice trembled, she backed away from him._

"_What? my own sister isn't happy to see me?" The man smirked._

"_You left our family long ago, you aren't my brother" Yumi snapped, her whole body shook in effort not to kill him._

"_True, I did leave, but your and mine's blood is entwined, you are my blood sister, so, I heard that you killed father, at least one of us got to him" The man toyed._

"_Don't talk to me like I'm your friend, I'm not, why are you here?!" Yumi shouted, the man simply smiled at her._

"_You know what I'm here for, only you can give it to me"_

"_If it's the Yonbi you want, then why didn't you get it when I was young?" Yumi asked._

"_Because Orochimaru put some kind of shield jutsu on you, but now that he's dead it would have worn of" Yumi's brother replied, smirking in satisfaction._

_Yumi struggled and tried to get free from the dream, "It looks like your Heavenly Dream Jutsu has improved" She sniffed._

"_I've had a long time to practice, I've also discovered a few more techniques" He said, conversationally._

"_So when are you planning to do it?" Yumi asked, she had gained a little more control._

_The man's tongue flicked out, it was long and snakelike, just like Yumi's, "Do what?" _

"_Try and take the Yonbi from me of course" Yumi growled._

"_Hmm" He laughed slightly, he walked up to her and cupped her cheek, he was slightly taller than her, "I won't need to, you'll come to me"_

"_W-what?"_

_The man started to walk away, "What do you mean?!" Yumi shouted, he ignored her and kept walking. Yumi started to run after him, "Yoichi! Yoichi!" Yumi reached for his shirt but suddenly she was engulfed in white light, a memory, from long ago, she watched it as it played in her head, an image of Yoichi and Yumi as children, they were walking down a hall, talking and laughing, quick footsteps approached them, it was Orochimaru, he was wearing a kimono, instead of stopping, he slapped Yoichi on the face so hard that Yoichi slammed into the wall unconscious, Yumi came running up to him._

"_Yoichi! Yoichi!"_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Yoichi!" Yumi screamed, it took a while before she realized that she was still in bed, she was covered in cold sweat and she was panting, tears stained her face, her heart was racing so fast she felt like it was going to burst from her chest, she was alone, all alone.

It was like that when Yumi was a child, Yoichi and her never got to spend time together, she didn't know why, that for some unknown reason Yoichi would get hurt every time they were seen together, Yumi stopped playing with him, she stopped talking to him, she couldn't bare to see him hurt. Then it came on her eighth birthday, her father had taken her to train with her brother, she was the happiest she had been in a long time, she was finally going to see her brother. Most of the training session went well, he won, but it was a tough fight, but he was so railed up with blood lust that he didn't stop, he reached for a katana and started to attack, Yumi couldn't do anything, she didn't know how to control the Yonbi then, and she was all out of chakra, all she could do was cower in the corner and hope that she wouldn't lose too much blood. Despite this her parents always insisted that she would have regular training sessions with him, it always ended the same, she never dare tell her parents, until she couldn't bare it anymore so she told them, she could remember how angry her father looked, how her father had beaten Yoichi in a room while Yumi waited outside, how her father had walked out with bloody hands, that night she had slept peacefully, she had believed that it was over. Then her brother had came into her room at night, sword in hand, ready to kill, his whole body was covered in bruises and he had two black eyes, she was alone, he was going to kill her, nobody was going to help her now, that was what she thought, until he swung down the sword and her father suddenly appeared in front of her, stopping the sword with his hand, then he fled, Yoichi fled never to be seen again, until now, Yumi had been fostering a hatred that was possibly even stronger than Sasuke's was, she had kept it hidden beneath a mask, until now…

In the distance of her thoughts she could hear a thumping sound, she wondered what it was, her heart maybe? No, it was footsteps, they were coming closer.

Yumi's head jerked as the door opened, a faint voice calling her name, she snapped back to earth and realized, she wasn't alone, she practically lived in a very messed up big brother house, a smile fell upon her face, she looked at the person at her door, it was Deidara, she started laughing, out of pure madness she started to laugh, there was nothing else she could do but laugh until she cried, she slowly regained control of herself and looked at Deidara he was staring at her as if she was insane, she probably was.

"You screamed?" He said uneasily. Yumi just laughed and got out of bed, she walked up to Deidara and simply hugged him.

"Thank you" Yumi whispered to an utterly bewildered Deidara, she let go and made her way out the room, across the hall and downstairs, leaving Deidara standing there.

Yumi walked downstairs and into the kitchen, nobody was there except for Zetsu.

"Geez, do you ever sleep? Need therapy or something?" Yumi asked, getting some orange juice from the fridge.

"Do you ever get dressed?" Zetsu asked.

Yumi looked down, she was wearing a loose Akatsuki gown that came up to mid-thigh, "I just woke up!"

A heavy knock bashed on the door, afraid that the door would soon break, Yumi rushed to the door and opened it, "Oh, Hello Hokage-sama! So early in the morning?" Yumi asked, leaning on the door frame.

The fifths penetrative brown eyes glared at her, "It's afternoon, and I need you in my office straight away!"

"Ok, I just-" Yumi said but Tsunade cut her off, "No time" and grabbed her wrist and started to drag a very miserable Yumi.

"You do realise that I'm in a nightgown?" Yumi sighed, her house was cut off from the main town, if she could persuade Tsunade to let her get changed then nobody would see her.

"Yes but I need to discus something very important!" Tsunade growled, obviously not happy with Yumi's chosen clothing either.

"Then why don't we do it at my house?" Yumi whined.

"Because there are other clan leaders at my office and we need to talk to them!" Tsunade said, her temper slowly rising.

"Other clan leaders? Why do they need to talk to me?" Yumi asked, forgetting about the previous dilemma.

"I tell you when we get there! Just come on!" Tsunade sighed.

"So who will be there? You said clan leaders but whom?" Yumi asked, they were in the main town now, and she was a little unnerved about the strange looks she was getting from everybody, great, did she ever have a reputation in Konoha.

"Well, not exactly all of them are clan leaders, just Tsume Inuzuka, Haishi Hyuga, Shibi Aburame and the elders, that's it" Tsunade admitted rushing through the crowds, Yumi nearly cried at the thought of their faces when they saw her, they were almost at the Hokage building. Tsunade dragged Yumi to the front doors, Yumi, whom at this point was thinking of the chances of escaping with no injures, the chance of escaping with minor injures and the chances of escaping with major injures and seeing in a percentage of which would be the best option, was to pre-occupied to notice, before she knew it she was standing outside the office while Tsunade said hello to everyone, then ruthlessly pushing Yumi in front of her and introducing her, despite Yumi's constant struggles Tsunade put her in a chair and sat at her desk, putting on a serious face, she started talking but Yumi wasn't paying attention, she was relieved that the faces were a lot better than she could have hoped for, she got a laugh out of Tsume, a emotion-less look out of Shibi and an appalled look out of Haishi and the elders, it was 2/5, it could have been worse, as Yumi's thoughts drifted she was partly interested in her dream.

"Yumi?! Are you listening to me?" Tsunade roared, making Yumi jump a mile high.

"Yes!" she said it a bit to quickly.

"As expected from Orochimaru's child…" a elder, Danzo muttered, quietly to one of the other elders, who didn't seem to be listening, Yumi's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Yes well, as I said, people have been going missing, we have a reason to believe that the man, woman or group that has been taking the people are connected to you, Yumi" Tsunade sighed irritably, her eyes focused on Yumi.

"Whats the reason?" Yumi asked.

"One of them, we think the leader, left a message claiming that he was the child of Orochimaru" Tsunade didn't take her eyes from Yumi, Yumi stiffened at this, then relaxed and sighed, he didn't take his time, oh, happy days.

"Do you know him?" Tsunade asked, seeing her reaction.

"Enough to know that he's dangerous enough to invade Konoha, he has quite alot people in his hand and he won't hesitate if there is a chance for power" Yumi waved her hand absent-mindedly, "In fact how soon can we set off, I have unfinished business with him, I'd like to kill him as soon as possible?"

"The earliest we can set of is five days" Tsunade muttered.

"What?! Whats the hold up?!" Yumi exclaimed.

"You say that he's strong enough to invade Konoha?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"I think what Tsunade is trying to say is, if we send our strongest shinobi out then they might end up tricking us and invading Konoha while we're at our weakest so we need to ready ourselves and get reinforcements in" Haishi said curtly, getting a little annoyed of Yumi's ignorance.

"Exactly, also I was hoping the sound could send reinforcements too" Tsunade looked at Yumi, it wasn't a hopeful look, it was a "If you don't I'll get you killed" kind of look.

Yumi sighed, "Of course, I'll send my strongest"

"Good, and uh, Yumi? One other thing? You might want to ask Shitzun (A/N sorry if that's spelt wrong, its nearly 1 am and frankly I don't give a damn) for some clothes" Tsunade added helpfully.

"Gee, I wudda never noticed too! Thank you so much Hokage-sama!" Yumi forced a smiled and nearly screamed when she was out of earshot.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Super-califragilisticexpialidoushus-super-chiller-twist-yey!!!**

**Omg! Who would have thought that Yumi had a bro?!**

**Not me, nope, never, not a clue, not even as a passing thought, nu-uh, noway, ok! I cave so I was making it up as I went along, that's my favorite way of making stories, you never no how its going to endsss……. . I promised myself I wasn't going to cry Sniff**

**Ahem**

**Yes well, as you can tell I'm hyper. I've been cheering myself up with Yaoi, ma fav is SasuNaru so far X333 because I kept on having this thought that my house was haunted, and when my mum came home she asked me if I'd opened the gate and I said no, but the gate had been opened so…….**

**ZOMFGSHKLKDNXZROLF!!!!!**

**IT'S FUCKIN FREDDY KRURGER, DUDE!!!!!**

_**Pfffft surrrrrrrrrreeee **__****__**One of the voices in my head… :3 **_

**that's right laugh while you can……, just so you know….I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE YOU FUCKIN BISHIES!!!!!!**

**Pause for dramatic effects, they don't come **

**-x**

**Goes backstage and kicks a rusty looking box, comes back out again and Italian opera music kicks in along with a few wisps of feeble smoke**

**Oh yeah…..X3**

**Anti-climatic events aside, I'm holding a contest!!!!!**

**Yes! A contest! Even though my story isn't too popular ¬¬'**

**nyuu -p**

**THE CONTEST IS A DRAWING CONTEST!!!!!!!**

**unenthusiastic groans come from the only three people that read her story**

**Nyyyuuuu X-P**

**Bite me.**

**So the contest is to draw the best Yumi! I'll be the judge! Simple!**

**Oh and the winner gets to chose how the story ends!!!!!**

**Dramatic gasp**

**Ok here are the rules, dawwwwwwww I never liked the rules but here we go.**

**1. NO NAKID PICURES! - main one ¬.¬'**

**2. Pictures have to be in by, hmmmm, lets sssaaaaayyy, Halloween, that'll give enough time for somebody to read my story and do it, yeah X3 just kiddin, I like all the people who read my story anyway, but….Kawaii face please R&R, I'm starting to think you forgot me…..Tears Sad violin playin in backround**

**Music cuts and She gives you a dirty look Not smexy just dirty**

**Yeah, whatever, just R&R ok? Kawaii face…again XD**

**Then we'll be best friends!!**

**Dammit I gotta get some pills for this or summut!!!!**

**Where was I?**

**Opps XS**

**Anyway that's prety much it, just email the pictures to this address! one, right here, yeah ¬¬, it's not mine I swear, ok yes it is but I have four emails XD**

**Sayonara!**


	11. Of Dogs, Chases and Tricks

**It's a bit late, I know, I've been kind busy with deviant art, but I'm here now!**

**Yosh! Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: don't own Naruto**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Yumi made her way down the crowded streets, her mind clouded by wandering thoughts, mostly about her brother, also thoughts about how uncomfortable the kimono Shizune had given her was,

she almost didn't notice that she almost bumped into Hinata.

"H-hello, Yumi-san!" she squeaked.

"Oh! Hi Hinata! How are you! I haven't seen you lately!" Yumi said quickly, determined to get her mind off the subject.

"Ano, I've b-been helping I-ino-san, she's having a s-sleepover, would you l-like to come?" Hinata stuttered shyly, she looked down and did the little finger thing she always did.

"Ino, huh? When is it?" Yumi asked, she was still a hella pissed at Ino but it could be a really good chance to get payback.

"T-tonight, everyone's going, even the b-boys" Hinata blushed slightly at the last word.

"Hmmmm, Tell Ino I'm in, and, tell her I meant no hard feelings" Yumi forced a smile, if she had any chance of getting back at Ino she would need Ino to drop her guard.

"O-ok…" Hinata smiled shyly.

"Great! Seeya!" Yumi, whom was a lot more cheerful thinking of the torture that she was going to put Ino through, ran back into the direction of her house to get ready.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi had was packing.

As quietly as possible, otherwise, the others would hear and she would have to bring them, which, she didn't want do, because, trusting Ino, she would have them play spin the bottle like Yumi did at her party, and she knew that would just leave to many questions, also Amaya would want to come as well, so they wouldn't be able drink alcohol, another problem, that is why Yumi was packing as quietly as possible.

She quickly picked up the bag and made her way to the door, as she opened it her eyes fell upon all of the Akatsuki and Sound Five

members huddled at her door, arms folded and eyes glaring at Yumi, she quickly slammed the door shut and reinforced it with her small, yet strong frame as her housemates banged on the door, Yumi swore.

She quickly made for the window as the door burst open (A/N couldn't she just poof out???) but Sakon, whom was quickest, wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up so she couldn't kick him, instead Yumi hopelessly kicked the air and shouted insults to the housemates.

"We know your going to Ino's sleepover, everyone's going, why can't we go?" Itachi questioned, Sakon winced as Yumi managed to kick him in the crown jewels, but he kept a firm hold to stop her from escaping.

"If I let you come with me will you tell freak show here to let me go?!" Yumi shouted, elbowing Sakon angrily.

"Yes" Deidara smiled.

"Good one!" Tayuya grinned.

"Fine! But don't let Amaya come, if she comes then that means we get no alcohol!" Yumi coughed, still struggling from Sakon's grip.

"Ok, Sakon let her go!" Deidara said, Sakon replied by dropping Yumi into a heap on the floor, and grabbed a bag at the door.

"You planned this" Yumi scowled, eyeing the already packed bags at the door.

"Actually we were already invited!" Kidomaru grinned.

"Then-..why-…you bastards!!!" Yumi screamed.

"What we were bored!" Tayuya laughed hysterically.

Kimimaro…..just stood there.

"When I-….wait, where's Jirobo?" Yumi asked, not seeing his face among the crowd outside her door.

"Shhh! He's asleep, he doesn't know about the sleepover!" Deidara whispered.

"Oooo, sneaky!" Tobi grinned….or, at least I think he did?

"Fine, lets just get out of here" Yumi sighed irritably as they poofed to Ino's house.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino's sleepover was going nicely, nearly everyone had arrived, and the ones that had arrived were in the front room listening to music and conversing happily, all that were to arrive were-

There was a knock on the door, oh the anticipated irony.

Ino opened the door and smiled warmly at Yumi and her housemates.

"Yo! Somebody called for a part'ay!!!!!" Tayuya rushed past Ino and into the living room where she put changed the pop music CD with a loud rock music CD.

"Does she always do that?" Ino laughed nervously.

"Yeah pretty much! Sup Ino?" Yumi smiled pushing past all the boys.

"Not much why don't you go into the living room? Once everyone's there I can tell everyone how this is going to work out!" Ino smiled, Yumi grinned walking past Ino, plotting her revenge.

Yumi sat next to Hinata and Tenten. "Got any idea what Ino is planning?" Yumi asked them both.

"No idea" replied Tenten.

"Why can't they just be normal sleepovers?" Hinata sighed.

"In Konoha there's no such thing as normal" Yumi laughed, she had noticed that the room was sick from dance room fever, all the boys were on one side of the room while all the girls were on the other side, it felt like Yumi's twelfth party disco all over again, luckily Ino came in and broke the tension.

"Ok everyone! This is gunna be one hella a sleepover!" Ino grinned evilly, looking at each and everyone. **(A/N I just thought I'd mention that I'm laughing hysterically here because I just getting' ideas from the top of my head and goin' with the ones that are the most unanticipated…..apart from the kissing part, there will be kissin'! ahem, yes, well, back to the story)**

"We are going to play…wait for it…HIDE AND SEEK KISS!!!!" Ino screamed like a maniac, everyone was silent as a banging came from next door, and a voice that seemed to be shouting something which sounded like "Shut the hell up or I'll call the police, fuckers!"

"Ano, yeah, whatever, so the rule of the game are the girls get a 10 minute head start, and they go hide, then the boys come after them, and the first girl you find you have to kiss but if the girl gets kissed then they have to makeout for ten minutes so the girls have to keep running away, unless they want to be kissed! After that you have to make your way back here!" Ino grinned, everyone stared at her as if they had just been slapped across the face.

"Ok, first there are waaaay more boys than there are girls and second, you've been listening to Yumi waaay too long!" Tenten exclaimed, breaking the silence, Yumi coughed discreetly at this.

"What? Yumi had spin the bottle ninja style AND 7 minutes in heaven at her sleepover!" Ino wailed, the kind of wail that was commanding more than whining.

"Wait! Our Yumi?! No way!" Kidomaru stared at her in disbelief.

"It's not that hard to believe!" Yumi protested, "Anyway, it was ages ago.."

"Anyway that's the challenge of the game, not every boy gets to kiss a girl! Now DO IT DAMMIT!!!" Ino screamed, making them all jump, Hinata nearly ran for it.

**(A/N still laughing like a madwoman)**

All the girls made their way to the door, grumbling and muttering as they went, the door slammed shut as all the boys were left, silence.

"So, we wait?" Naruto asked.

"Guess so…" Deidara sighed, getting comfortable.

"You know I don't really think this is fair" Lee said absent-mindedly.

"Why?" Itachi asked.

"Because you have Sharingan, Neji had byakugan, Deidara has a his eye scope, Kiba has his nose, Shino has his bugs," Lee frowned.

"Ok then, we'll make a promise that we won't use any of those things" Neji waved his hand irritably, the other men nodded in agreement.

Naruto sighed, "Ok who's for goin' after them early?" Naruto asked, scratching at the stubble on his chin, everyone in the room put their hand up. "Then lets do this" Naruto grinned getting up.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi was rushing through town, it was dark and Yumi's eyes hadn't completely adjusted, she was too busy trying to find a place where they would never find her, she was determined to **not** get kissed, even though the odds of that were a billion to one, since, like Tenten said, there was a lot more boys than girls, and Yumi could think of five names off the top of her head that would be more than willing to search for her first. Yumi quickened her pace as she walked past the block of flats hat Naruto lived in, would they anticipate that? Nah best not risk it, she had to go somewhere that they wouldn't think of, THE HOUSE! That was Yumi's biggest chance, they wouldn't think she would be stupid enough to go there so they would skip it! Yumi felt she was a genius at this idea, so she quickly made her way to the house.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimimaro and Kidomaru walked lazily on the grass in the direction of the their house.

"Are you certain that she would have gone back to the house?" Kimimaro asked.

"Yep, she tripped a few of the wires I set" Kidomaru grinned like an idiot.

Kimimaro looked at Kidomaru strangely, "You set wires in your own house?"

"No, just in Yumi's bedroom" Kidomaru said in an inaudible mutter.

"Sorry?"

"Nothing"

Kimimaro ignored it and looked at Kidomaru with a smirk, "You realize that only one of us will be able to kiss her"

Kidomaru looked at Kimimaro suspiciously, they had both stopped walking.

"Race?" Kidomaru asked, without a reply they both broke into a mad run towards the house. They were so busy at this they didn't notice that they were being spied on, far away, by two pupil less white eyes.

"Well Yumi is quite foolish to hide in an obvious spot" Neji muttered and jumped through the tree's to try and get there before they did.

The hunt was on.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi sneezed.

She giggled to herself triumphantly as she got comfortable, she was hidden in her room, under her bed. **(A/N everyone give a sweat drop!!!)**

Completely oblivious that at least three people knew where she was.

"I am soooooo good at this idea thing!" Yumi smirked, then sighing in boredom, she had just realized that if she didn't get kissed they would be chasing her all night and she would have to hide forever, she would never be able to show her face in Konoha again…ok maybe that was a bit melodramatic but still, either way she would be bored.

Yumi froze in shock when she heard the front door burst open, she laid under her bed, still as a mouse as she listened, she could hear panting, a coughing that sounded an awful like Kimimaro coughing up blood and two bodies collapsing, then all was silent, apart from the fact that they were still panting, good, so they hadn't pushed themselves to death, Yumi relaxed, then stiffened again when she heard footsteps walk through the front door.

**(A/N sound ninja's are pretty good at hearing aren't they! XP) **

Yumi listened hard for any sign of whom it was, downstairs the word "byakugan" was uttered, Yumi's mouth fell into the perfect comical O. Yumi quickly scrambled out from under the bed and ran around her room hysterically trying to figure out what to do as she heard slow footsteps up the stairs.

**(A/N Duh nun, duh nun, duh nun, duh nun, duh nun) **

She froze and watched the door with horror, she would have run for the window but her legs felt like lead, the footsteps came closer.

**(A/N Duh nun Duh nun Duh nun Duh nun Duh nun!)**

The footsteps stopped outside Yumi's door, outside Neji reached for the handle slowly and dramatically the handle slowly turned and the door opened.

**(A/N DUHNUNDUHNUNDUHNUNDUHNUNDUHNUN!!! O.O omg..)**

There was a bang and Neji collapsed unconscious on the floor, outside Kiba giggled mercilessly and said, "Sorry Neji, but this ones mine!" Akamaru barked happily.

**(A/N he took his dog with him??? Oo) **

Kiba stepped into Yumi's room and saw Yumi with one leg outside the window, she twisted round, shock written all over her face.

**(A/N heeeeeeeres Johnny!! Lol if only he had an axe)**

"Whatcha doin'?" Kiba grinned evilly, he took one step.

"Escaping!" Yumi blurted.

"Whhhhhhy?" Kiba said innocently, he took another step.

"Don't come near me…" Yumi growled.

"Awww, but I won't bite!" Kiba gave a bark of laughter that sound all too much like a wolf, another step. **(A/N hehehehehehe, I won't **_**bite**_**, I'm gunna use a lot of puns so bare with me)**

"I mean it! Don't even think about it!" Yumi shouted.

"Whatcha gunna do? Take me to the vets? Spank me?" Kiba giggled, another step, he was halfway across the room.

**(A/N Vets!!!! XD)**

"Shut up!" Yumi screamed, she was ready to jump out of the window if she had too.

"Awww, don't be a bitch! I'll let you fetch my stick!" Kiba smirked, another step.

**(A/N Bitch!!! Fetch the stick!!! Omg I'm just reelin' these in!!! I'm laughin' so much I'm cryin'!!! XD…wait, fetch his stick…oO)**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**ehehheh, this is really late, sorry i started school again halfway through so i had alot to do:'(**

**anywho on a different note, i got an email off my brother in Japan, he's teaching a class about my age (11- 16)**

**he says that appareantly i make him popualar, as there is alot of anime fanatics in Japan, the fact that i'm an anime geek and the fact that i'm his sister makes both me and him cool, so he asked me to tell him more about Naruto and Bleach, if i went to japan i would have instant popularity...theres a small chance but it still might happen, i wanna go to japan now :'(**

**anyway i fergot to put down my email for the contest,m'kay! since the stupid thingy won't let me do this probably**

**Y**

**a**

**o**

**i**

**(underdash)**

**Sanctuary**

**h**

**o**

**t**

**m**

**a**

**i**

**l**

**co**

**uk**

**yeah also on a completely random note somebody set fire to a bin at my school today it was awesome, i was cheering them on saying "BURN BURN BURN FIRE FIRE FIRE DIE DIE DIE!" eheheh good times**


	12. Too Crazy to Be Named

**Mo'kay**

**I finished watching the death note anime. Oo**

**I soooo never expected it to end like that I wanted to see more of Matt…TT**

**Anyway I was putting this off for a few days since I didn't feel like it, so here we are, again…..whos going to kiss Yumi den???**

**Kibas very dirty isn't he? Ha but something unexpected happens!**

**Meh, just read.**

**Disclaimer: don't own Naruto**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"That's it!" Yumi jumped from the room and ran into the forest, jumping from tree to tree as fast as she could, Kiba was almost instantly after her laughing and teasing as he ran after her. Yumi desperately threw kunai at him, which he dodged with ease, laughing in glee.

"He! Looks like my nose was better than the others tricks! Huh Akamaru?" Kiba shouted to his dog.

"Arf!" Akamaru barked.

"What the Fuck?! How many guys were there?!" Yumi said, not to anyone in particular.

"At least three! Your quite popular y'know!" Kiba yelled back at her.

"ARRRGGG, there are other girls than me! Go after them!" Yumi yelled in frustration, causing her to nearly crash into a tree, as her anger level raised she lost more and more control of where she was going.

"I don't want the side-gift, I want the prize!" Kiba laughed at his own joke.

"Don't you dare talk about women as if their objects!" Yumi screamed, "In fact Ino's gone way too far, your chasing us around like dogs! Eeto, no pun intended!" Yumi yelled back at him.

"Really? Then why didn't you object, I wonder?" Kiba grinned.

"I….ummm….actually now that you mention it never occurred to me to object…" Yumi took her mind off the trees a second too long, her foot slid off a branch and she fell in shock and surprise, landing on the forest floor below, right on her butt as well.

"Ow, that hurt….a lot…" Yumi muttered, trying to get up, but Kiba was soon by her side.

"Why don't I kiss it better?" Kiba leaned in, but within the last split second there was a flash of light and the rest was a blur, when Yumi had realized what had happened, Kiba was lying unconscious on the floor and Sakon was helping her up.

"I knew if we played this stupid game someone would get hurt" Sakon sighed.

"Oh my god! Sakon your--!" Yumi began pointing at his back, but Sakon cut her off.

"Yeah, Ukon's at home sleeping, he was going to come but after I took him out of my body he just went to sleep" Sakon shrugged, he started to walk away.

"Whoa, can't believe I didn't realize that before, hey where are you going?" Yumi asked, rubbing her back, she started to follow him.

"Huh? Back to the house, as I said, this games stupid" Sakon waved his had absent mindedly.

"Well, thanks, Kiba could have got me there" Yumi sighed, still rubbing her back.

"Does it hurt?" Sakon asked, not looking at her, he just kept walking through the forest.

"Wha-? Yeah, I fell pretty hard" Yumi winced as she cracked her back.

"I wonder what the others are doing?" Sakon thought out aloud.

"Probably trying to find the other girls, I guess this is kinda my fault" Yumi sighed.

"Why would it be your fault?" Sakon raised his eyebrow.

"If I hadn't had seven in heaven or spin the bottle at my sleepover then she would have never came up with this" Yumi yawned, she turned round when she realized Sakon had stopped, "What is it?"

"Sorry, its just your normally really shy around us so we can't really imagine you doing that" Sakon chuckled at the idea.

"I'm not shy!" Yumi said defensively, already blushing slightly.

"Of course you are, but you probably weren't shy with Deidara in bed" Sakon smirked.

"You-! That was-! I wasn't-! ARRRGG!!!" Yumi gave up, her blush had gotten a lot worse by now, "How do you even know about that?!"

"Itachi told me" Sakon smiled, gladly putting the blame on someone other than himself.

"Well at least he didn't tell about that other time…no, that would mean everyone would think him and me…ARRGG DIRTY THOUGHTS!" Yumi, whom had been muttering inaudibly until now, had screamed the last bit and made Sakon jump, as she recalled the time she found Itachi drawing his clan, she held onto the nearest tree and banged her head against it, maybe the brain damage would make her forget the bad images of her and Itachi. Sakon rushed towards her to stop her from bashing her brains off, "Stop that, what the hell are you thinking?" he grabbed her arm and dragged her behind him, she had to run to keep up with his fast pace.

"Where are you taking me?" Yumi asked suspiciously, mismatched eyes fixed upon his hand as it kept a firm grip on her arm.

"Somewhere you can't hurt yourself, I heard that you have a reputation for self harming when you were younger" Sakon growled.

"Hey when did you--? Oh screw it" Yumi snorted, giving up completely, the way the conversation was going she'd soon be crying on his shoulder on how screwed up her family was, and that was the last thing she wanted.

"Yumi? Have you ever actually used your curse mark?" Sakon asked, they had both stopped walking.

"What are you talking about?" Yumi spat, snatching her arm from Sakon and turning her back to him.

"It's obvious you have it, so cut the crap" Sakon snapped back at her.

Yumi sighed, "Is it really that obvious?"

"Pretty much" Sakon sniffed.

"Then no, I haven't, I never needed to" Yumi rubbed her shoulder, but not because it hurt, because she was recalling the time Orochimaru gave it to her, "But can we not turn this into a story about my family? Otherwise I'll be crying on your shoulder about how I didn't mean to kill my dad"

"Hey, if you need to cry then just do it" Sakon shrugged.

"A Shinobi keeps their feelings hidden, anyways you just want me to cry on your shoulder…hn, pervert" Yumi muttered the last bit, but load enough for Sakon to hear.

"At least I'm still a virgin" Sakon smirked.

**(A/N Oooo what's that? BURN!!)**

"I am a virgin dipshit!" Yumi screamed, repeatedly hitting him.

"Ow, it was a joke! A joke damn you!" Sakon laughed, as he tried to shield himself from her attacks.

"Hn, I'm not laughing" Yumi huffed.

"You look funny do that" Sakon laughed.

"Do what?" Yumi glared at him.

Sakon imitated Yumi, sucking in his cheeks and putting his hands on his hips, then broke the pose only to collapse on the floor laughing.

"Well at least I don't have my brother constantly going inside of me!" Yumi laughed, he had looked pretty funny doing that.

"Hey! that's--! wait, you have a brother?" Sakon asked.

"Gah! Not my family again! Your like a sponge, your soaking in every piece of information I tell you! Meh, you can't be a sponge, Your all bony" Yumi poked his lanky structure in the arm.

"No that's Kimimaro" Sakon chuckled.

"Good one!" Yumi giggled, she sat down beside him on the ground as they both looked up at the few visible stars that poked their way through the thick tree tops. A silence descended upon the two teenagers until Sakon finally broke it.

"You are quite shy to me and the others though"

"How am I?" Yumi asked.

"Your especially shy to Kidomaru" Said Sakon, ignoring her question.

"Wha-? that's not fair, he was coming on to me!" Yumi whined.

"I never knew you liked spiders" Sakon smirked.

"What? Ok what exactly have you heard?" Yumi scowled at him.

"Weeeeeellll, he said he kissed you and you didn't object" Sakon said quickly, sticking his tongue out at her.

"He said WHAT!!!" Yumi screamed, getting up immediately.

"Whoa! Down girl! Its just a wild guess but I'm thinking he lied?" Sakon hesitated by her sudden movement.

"Damn straight he lied, all he did was flirt" Yumi grumbled as she sat down again.

"Ah, but he had taken his time and not worn himself out racing Kimimaro to the house and he had kissed you, then it wouldn't be a lie" Sakon said sagely **(A/N try saying that 10 times really fast XD).**

"Whoa, I wasn't anticipating Kimimaro…" Yumi said, her eye twitched at the thought if Kimimaro had got to her first.

"He got a tip off from Kidomaru" Sakon said.

"Sakon?"

"Hmm?"

"Were you watching me run from those guys all the time?" Yumi asked.

"Pretty much"

"And you didn't think to step in earlier or take me when you had the chance?" Yumi raised her eyebrow.

"Nope" he jabbed his thumb into his chest, "I'm a good boy"

"Shut it, you sound like Tobi" Yumi sighed, poking him.

"Awww, if you don't like good boys or bad boys (because Kidomaru is defiantly a bad boy) then what do you like?" Sakon teased.

"Hmm, I like boys that are good yet bad, also ones that doing stick their nose in others love life" Yumi sneered.

"Come on, you don't have a love life" Sakon sighed cruelly.

"I did until my father killed him" Yumi whispered.

"H-hey, I was only joking!" Sakon reassured her, startled by her sudden change of mood, it wouldn't go well on his conscience if she started to cry.

"It's okay, you didn't mean to bring it up" Yumi sniffed.

"Aww, do ya wanna hug from ya good friend Sakony?" Sakon gave her a big grin.

"Sakony?"

"Yeah, I'm not very good at cheering people up" Sakon laughed.

"Actually I feel a little better now, you can't be that bad" Yumi giggled.

"You know, sometimes it's hard to believe that your Orochimaru's daughter" Sakon smiled.

"Why's that?"

"Because sometimes your quite nice, while your father hated everybody" Sakon sighed.

"Hmm, I guess I got some of my mothers niceness" Yumi shrugged.

"Your mom knew everything about everybody, it was quite scary, its as if she would stalk you" Sakon shivered.

"Meh, so that's why she liked to gossip" Yumi chuckled, she stuck out her long, serpentine tongue and started to poke it.

"What are you doing?" Sakon raised his eyebrow.

"Nuffin' I'm borck" Yumi slurred, forgetting to put her tongue back into her mouth before talking.

"Have you actually ever kissed anybody with that tongue?" Sakon asked.

Yumi counted with her fingers "Seven, four in Konoha, three in the Sound"

"I wouldn't have thought that you dad would have let you walk so freely in the Sound" Sakon narrowed his gaze.

"Yeah, well two of them was the shin obi's looking after me, you would think he would have chosen older shinobi's to take care of me" Yumi said thoughtfully.

"Hmm, anyway, maybe we should head back to the house, the others would have gotten back by know" Sakon looked at his watch.

"Yeah I guess your right" Yumi helped his up as they started to walk back"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok then, lets go back to the others who are waiting at Ino's house for the late arrivals, they have been waiting for a long time now.

"Ok, so we know Yumi's not here, but who else is missing?" Tenten sighed as she stared at the mass of people.

"Sakon's the one that knocked me out," Kiba growled.

"Okay! Did anyone see Yumi after that?" Ino asked angrily, Yumi had a reputation of spending more time than necessary with the people in these games.

They all jumped out of their seats when they heard the door open, there was a slight whisper that could be heard.

"If we be reeeeeal quite they might not notice us" It was, of course, Yumi's voice.

Yumi and Sakon tiptoed into the living room, Yumi's jaw dropped when she saw that everyone was looking at her.

"Ok how long have you been waiting?" Yumi choked.

"a half hour, Yumi, there's dirt on your back, what did you two do?" Ino gasped, staring at Yumi's back, then grabbing Yumi protectively, "How dare you do such a thing to Yumi! You took advantage of her! She's been distraught since Gaara died!" Ino shouted at Sakon, whom was very confused, all the girl were glaring at him in anger, all the boys had murder in their eyes, except for Tobi who gave him a thumbs up. **(A/N )**

"Wha-? I would never do that to Yumi!" Sakon coughed, a little doubt in his voice.

Yumi just stood there, behind the rest of the girls whose face was redder than he'd ever seen, her eye twitched at the thought of Sakon---I'm not even gunna type it.

"Yeah well why is there dirt on her back? You probably forced her to the ground!" Tenten snapped at him, a few of the boys growled when she had said this.

"Oh my god…" Sakon wailed putting his face in his hands to stop anyone seeing it redden.

"Doomed, Doomed, Doomed" Yumi groaned behind them all, Shino adjusted his glasses and spoke. "It might be worse, he might have got her pregnant"

"Excuse me, there is no god" Sakon moaned.

"It's okay, you don't have to keep it!" Ino reassured Yumi, whom was too busy living in shame to hear her.

Tobi was still giving a thumbs up.

"You could get locked up you know Sakon!" Neji growled, restraining himself from attacking Sakon.

"Oh for the love of Pete! He didn't do anything, its Kiba's fault I got dirt on my back!" Yumi screamed, they all slowly turned to a very scared Kiba.

"No wonder Sakon knocked you out!" Naruto roared.

"Oh son of a--" Yumi moaned.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I swear I didn't write that. O.O**

**Maybe my hands were doing all the work and I was somewhere else.**

**Anywho I wrote most of this in one day, I got angry at myself for leaving it, anyway just be glad that I'm only suffering from an artist block and not a writers block.**

**Gao**

**I was hoping to get Sakon to kiss Yumi, but it didn't work TT, damn, I'll just have to put another kissing game in the next chapter. XD**

**I have a dirty mind…too much Yaoi…. . **

**And whats with Tobi and the thumbs up? He probably doesn't know what their talking about to he just did that not to be left out.**


	13. Ino's big Idea

**Yey! Here we are again!**

**I'm happy now cos I checked the stats for my stories and found out that a lot more people read my stories than I thought! So far 288 people have read this story!!**

**Disclaimer: don't own Naruto.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ittook a while before the others were satisfied with Yumi's story and stopped hassling Kiba and Sakon, although they kept glaring at them, it was better than thinking that they had raped Yumi.

"So, who wants to play spin the bottle?" Ino grinned.

"We've just played a kissing game!" Tenten groaned.

"Ahh, but lots of the boys have missed out! And Yumi of course, SO SHE GOES FIRST!" Ino Grinned dementedly as she pushed Yumi into the wardrobe.

"Okay! Now we sit down and the boys spin the bottle, Yumi doesn't get to see who she kisses cos she didn't play the last game properly" Ino smiled sitting down as the boys sat in a circle and span an empty sake bottle, the span slower and slower until it finally stopped on a very shocked Akatsuki member, a few of the boys laughed and patted him on the back for encouragement.

"Wait! Act as if nobody knows who it is! I need to put a blindfold on Yumi!" Ino shouted over the boys and ran to the wardrobe, yanking open the doors, Yumi looked over her shoulder to try and see if she could tell which one the bottle had landed upon but the bottle had been taken away from the boys and they were all trying to hide smirks on their faces, Ino tightly blinded Yumi with a piece of cloth, then the doors close again, a few minutes later they were opened again, Yumi wished she could see his face.

Lips softly fell upon Yumi's, even though she knew that this would happen, she was still a little shocked, hands slowly wrapped around her waist and hesitantly, she put her arms around his shoulders, he was tall, and he had a way stronger build that she would have expected the people her age to have, maybe he was one of the Akatsuki members? Perhaps one of the sound five, as they were a little bit older than her, the thought of her kissing one of her room mates was a bit weird, his hand drew a little line up her spine, she shivered. The boy tried to tease her lips apart with his tongue, but Yumi had other ideas, until this blindfold came off, she wasn't going that far, she smirked a little when she realized that he was annoyed at this

_Aww, he's disappointed, that's-_

Her thoughts were soon stopped when he began kissing her neck instead, he stopped at one point at her collarbone, breaking the skin and sucking at the wound, Yumi forced herself to hold back a moan, she wasn't going to let him win, if they didn't let her see whom she'd kissed (Which they probably wouldn't) then she would need someway to tell. Yumi bite down onto his neck a little harder than he did to her, to show him that she was in charge, and sucked on it, leaving a bright red hickey. He didn't pay attention to her threat and ran his hand down her leg, Yumi gasped, just long enough to let him slip his tongue in her mouth

_Shit_

Yumi had no choice but to obey, she couldn't bite down on his tongue, she didn't know who he was, it could be Tobi or Kimimaro, although she would never expect them to act like this while kissing. The boys tongue explored her mouth, finally finding hers and began to tease it to play along, Yumi hesitantly moved her tongue and pressed it against the boy's, he moaned, telling her than she had done the right thing. He pushed his body a little closer to Yumi's, making Yumi have a sharp intake of breath. Yumi made her tongue a little longer to overwhelm him a bit, but it didn't work, whoever he was, he defiantly had a thing for her. A few moments later he pulled back and opened the door before Yumi could get her snake-like tongue back in her mouth properly, she walked out and sat down with her tongue sticking out a little.

"Ino?" Yumi asked, putting her tongue back into her mouth.

"Yes darling?" Ino giggled.

"Please take this off" Yumi growled.

"Sorry" Ino untied the blindfold and Yumi froze when she noticed that everyone was smirking at her, she looked at all the boys, she couldn't find the hickey on any of their necks, although Itachi did look a little red, his lips a little pinker than usual.

"Oh my god, I thought I was kissing an Akatsuki member" Yumi cried, pointing at Itachi, the boys, whom until now had been holding in laughter, couldn't hold it anymore and burst out laughing, while Itachi looked like a sulking puppy that had just been told off.

"Oh god, you gave me a hickey, shit I gave you a hickey!" Yumi groaned, she thinks that she would have to face when she got home, oh god, Amaya will have wondered what has happened as well.

"Well at least you did it right Itachi!" Kiba grinned, making Itachi a little redder.

"Oh Jesus, you touched my leg! I can't believe you Itachi!" Yumi stuttered when she remembered what he was like in the wardrobe. "Oh my god" Yumi, now very confused, exclaimed, a few of the boys looked at Itachi, there was a few "Ooooo's".

"Shout it out, your humiliating yourself as much as me" Itachi scowled.

"I didn't know you had a thing for Yumi!" Deidara nudged him, a big grin on his face, Itachi looked at him with murder in his eyes, that had shut Yumi up, who was now looking at Itachi curiously.

"Ok, Itachi spin the bottle" Said Ino who was recovering from laughing herself silly.

Itachi span the bottle, it landed on Zetsu, who span it again and it landed on Tayuya, whom had been smirking until now, the girls pushed her up and she threw up he middle finger to the rest of the girls as she disappeared into the closet with Zetsu a few minutes later they both came out, Tayuya had a very perplexed expression of her face she blinked once then sat down.

"Whats wrong?" Hinata asked.

"I- it wasn't what I had expected" Tayuya said.

"What was it like?" Ino asked.

"It was…fantastic, but that's why I'm freaked out, normally when you think of being kissed by a giant plant thingy you would expect it to be gross, but it was…fantastic" Tayuya muttered.

"Okay anyway, Tayuya, spin it!" Ino snapped her fingers in front of Tayuya's eyes to bring her back down to earth, she looked at Ino annoyed and span the bottle, it landed on a very wide eyed Hinata. She span it again her hand shaking a bit and it landed on a curious Deidara. They both got up and went into the wardrobe, and sure enough, a few minutes later, they both came back out, Deidara, looking very pleased with himself, and Hinata who was looking a little shaky and a lot redder that when she went in.

Deidara span the bottle again, it landed on Yumi again. **(A/N ermm, it was a coincidence )**

Yumi span the bottle as she thought about what her dad would have done if she'd kissed Itachi earlier, she was so deep in thought that she didn't notice who the bottle had landed on, that is, until everyone started to push them both up, Yumi's jaw dropped when she realized who it was, Shino. After they got into the wardrobe there was silence, neither of them moved, that is, until Ino kicked the doors and called when wimps, this made Yumi pissed, if anything, she never permits anyone to call her a wimp, she could kick Ino ass right now if she wanted to, but first she was going to prove something. Sticking her middle finger up at the door, so that Hinata could tell her, Yumi grabbed Shino's shoulders and crashed her lips onto his, she nearly laughed at his utterly shocked face, slipping her tongue into his mouth, she was going to prove that she was anything but a wimp. Shino was only just starting to react, but Yumi could tell he was either hesitant or shy, she teased his tongue to come and play, he quickly picked up the offer as he was starting to get at Yumi's pace, he wrapped his hands around her waist to pull her closer, deepening the kiss. Yumi pulled away at this moment and opened the door, which until now, Shino had been leaning on, making him stumble onto the floor and end up landing on his ass, looking up at Yumi, his mouth slightly agape.

"Hn, you weren't half bad!" Yumi smiled, holding a pale hand out to help him up, he took it and sat down with the others as the game continued. Yumi held back a stifled laughter when she was Ino's sour face, Ino could never admit that she was wrong.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They played the game until it was 1 in the morning, at which they hardly made it back to their rooms because Ino had broken out the booze, to which they were all completely slaughtered and fell asleep straight away, that is, all were drunk apart from Ino and Tenten, whom were planning the ultimate prank with their signature move.

"How about we get all the girls and put them in the beds of the guys instead of just Yumi?" Ino grinned evilly.

"Fine but can I just say, that we are sooo going to hell for this" Tenten sighed, they got up and began to work.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hidan shifted in his sleep, but paused when he heard a mumble and then a kick in his leg, he bit his lip to hold back a range of swear words coming out. He carefully reached for a lamp and flicked the switch, he bit his lip again when he saw the rest of the boys sleeping bags. Everyone of them had an extra bulge, Hidan looked at his and lifted the covers.

"Fuck…"

Already his was starting to develop a headache from the booze and now he had to deal with this, a girl that was attached to his waist, he didn't even know who it was, the light of the lamp didn't penetrate his sleeping bag and he doesn't dare try to move the covers in case she wakes up, maybe he should start to pray now?

"Hnhmm, Whats going on, un?" Deidara mumbled, sitting up straight.

"Look under you sleeping bag" Hidan whispered.

Deidara did, then quickly put the covers back over again, "What the fuck is going on un?!"

"I don't know, I think everyone in this rooms been punk'd or something like that" Hidan whispered.

"What are you fuckers do--" Kakuzu mumbled angrily, then paused, looking under his blanket, "Well I'll be darned"

"Shhh! We don't want to wake th-" Deidara was cut off by Tobi waking up.

"Hmm, why is everyone awake? Are we going to have another party?" Tobi asked, trying to get up but then noticed that he couldn't move, he looked under his covers, "Why is Toruh in my bed?" **(A/N for those who don't remember, Toruh and Yanuko are OC characters that I made up because there wasn't enough girls, I made then up in TN1 at Yumi's first sleepover ) **

"I think all of us have got one in our bed" Itachi moaned in irritation, "Tobi go check"

Tobi released himself from Toruh's grip and woke all the other boys in the room, they were all the Akatsuki members. When Tobi had finished asking them, all of the boys had a girl in their bed, all except Kakuzu.

"Well that's just sucks major ass!" Kakuzu sighed.

"Hmmmm, well from the previous stories, its most likely Tenten and Ino who did thi- …un, wait, if you take away Ino and Tenten, then that means there are enough beds in here for all the girls to sleep in here, but ones missing, un" Deidara said thoughtfully.

"Then, the other girl is either in the next room with the other boys, or she did it with them" Itachi sat up carefully, trying not to wake his guest.

"I want a cookie" Tobi mumbled to nobody in particular.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the next room all was silent.

All that could be heard was the heavy breathing of the boys, and occasionally a quiet mumbling.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kinda a short chapter but I'm short on idea's, eheheh ;**

**Anyways hope everyone hasn't forgot about the contest, I've already got some entries! XD**

**Meh, bored now, gots ta go to school, sayonara!**


	14. INTERMISSION NOTE

**Alright everybody, I'm gunna make this quick.**

**Things haven't been going…smoothly where I am at the moment, so it might be a while before I update again, please be patient until I get everything sorted out.**

**Love you all**

**Bekki-Chan ******


End file.
